High School Sucks
by Rainb0wNinja
Summary: Ichigo, a junior in high school, deals with the every day drama that comes with being a teenager. Although, when you come to the realization that your best friend likes you, it's not the usual every day drama anymore. Especially when that best friend is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Rated T for future chapters, typical HS fic with some twists maybe. As usual, the summary sucks. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't ask me why I decided to write this. We're doing this memoir thing in my English class, and the teacher said we could pick a character (Batman, mario, etc.) and I was going to pick Ichigo and Grimmjow, but figured it would be weird to write a yaoi story for a senior high school class, so here I am. Fanfiction solves that problem. Although, I'm not sure if I want GrimmIchi or GrimmUlqui yet. I guess we'll just see how it goes. Well anyways, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Bleach. If I did, you can bet there would be an episode like this story, among other things. Heheh.. **

**Chapter One **

**(Ichigo's POV)**

It was a bright sunny day in Karakura town, or at least, that's what I'd like to say. Actually, it was a really shitty day. Rainy, dark, windy. Fucking perfect way to start the day. Plus I had school. Yeah, life was peachy. Alright, I guess I'm over reacting, but it's seven o'clock on a Monday morning and it's fucking raining. I have my reasons. With an aggravated sigh, I rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. That usually wakes me up, and hey, maybe it'll stop raining by the time I get out? Yeah..probably not. Walking to the bathroom, I could smell Yuzu's cooking. How a little girl like her could be such a beast at cooking was beyond me, but I wasn't complaining. I closed the bathroom door, turned on the shower, pulled off my boxers. Ahh..much better. As the warm water sprayed onto my body, my mind wandered back to school. I was a junior now, and couldn't give a damn. Honestly, if it wasn't for my dad, I would've dropped out already. He really wants me to be a doctor someday, and I don't want to disappoint him. He may be a goat-face, but still. Ever since mom died, I feel like I just can't let him down. Plus I've gotta set a good example for Karin and Yuzu. Not to mention my friends would kill me if I ever dropped out. Man, I can already hear Rukia. She's like a sister to me, the damn midget. I really wouldn't want another kick in the gut for pissing her off.

I realized I was taking too long, so I quickly got out and wrapped a towel around my waist and headed back to the room. Threw on some skinny jeans and a v-neck, some converse, my headphones. Not the little ones that squish in your ear, the big round ones. They're more comfy. Wait..it's still fucking raining and I have to walk. They'll get soaked! I'll take the little ones I guess. There's no way I'll go without music. After double checking my attire, I headed down stairs for some delicious breakfast. Yuzu had just sat down after cooking, Karin was stuffing her face, and the old man was reading the paper. Usual Kurosaki family. I sat down and promptly began inhaling the food. Gulped down some juice. Went back upstairs to grab my bag and brush my teeth, didn't bother with my damn spikey orange hair, and then went outside in the pouring rain. Just fucking great. Started walking, plugged my headphones into my phone and listened to any song that came on. My hair immediately stuck to my face from being damp. My mind wandered again.

I wonder who I'll get in my class this year? Rukia? Orihime? Chad? Damn..there's too many people to count. Hm, you know who I totally forgot about? Grimm. I know, it's a little weird to completely forget about your best friend, but I did. Grimmjow's been busy the past few days since he moved apartments with his parents. I probably should've checked to see if the guy was alive..oh well.

"Yo, berry"

Grimm's pretty strong, I'm sure he's alright.

"Oi, strawberry!"

Yeah, he's fine. You know, he usually walks with me to school. I wonder where he is?

"Ichigo!"

I felt something hard hit my shoulder and turned to glare at the interruption only to see the person of my previous thoughts. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez in all of his blue glory.

"Ow! Did you really have to fucking punch me?" I asked, taking out one ear bud and rubbing the sore spot. Grimmjow knew how to punch. I learned that the hard way back in elementary school. I think it was second grade. I was playing on the jungle gym and out of no where I get punched in the back. Now, I've always known how to fight. I took martial arts in the first grade, since my dad made me. I'm glad he did, cause I got a lot of shit all because of my freaking hair. I know, Grimmjow's not one to talk what with the blue hair, but the asshole still started shit with me. We fought until monitors broke us up, and somehow we became friends. I can't remember the details exactly, since it was a long time ago.

"Yeah, I did, since you we're fucking ignoring me" Grimmjow replied with his usual cocky smirk. Man, this guy had some white teeth. Sharp too.

"I wasn't ignoring you," I grumbled, "I was listening to music"

"Whatever you say, strawberry" I glared at the nickname. He's called me that since the day he found out my name. I regret telling him.

"Shut up, blueberry" I grinned this time, and his smirk disappeared. Oh yeah, I've got ammo too. We kept going like that, back and forth, until we got to school. We walked inside, not giving a shit about the trail of water or the fact that our clothes were soaked. I noticed some girls gawk at Grimmjow and rolled my eyes. Yes, Grimm was popular among the women. Well, girls, I should say. The were staring at his stomach area, since his wet shirt clung to it and outlined his abs and other muscles. Grimm was pretty buff, but it's expected since he's on the football team. I play too, just not at school. I'm not in to the whole school spirit stuff. I play at my own leisure.

"What class you got, berry?" I heard Grimmjow speak and realized I too was staring at his abs. Must've spaced out..

"Ah..2-c, what about you?" I asked, hoping we had the same class again. We always give our teachers shit.

"Heh..same" He smirked evilly, and I mirrored his reaction. This year would be fun after all. We walked into the class, and my smirk vanished in a split second. This couldn't be happening. Dear kami, tell me this wasn't happening! Not him! Not again!

"My my, look who it is? My favorite students, Ichigo and Grimmjow. What a pleasure it is to see you two again!" The asshole smiled behind his stupid little fan. I knew he was smiling. I just knew it.

"Urahara" Grimmjow growled.

"Why the hell do we have you again!" I nearly yelled, waving my arms around. The asshole snapped his fan shut and smiled more.

"Don't be like that! I thought I was your favorite teacher! And you have me this year because I switched to teach juniors! You kids are just such a joy, I couldn't let you go!" He said, sounding fake as shit yet somehow believable. Me and Grimmjow scoffed and went to sit in the back, watching as more people walked in. So far, we were first.

"I can't believe this" I heard Grimm say, obviously still pissed.

"I know. Of all the freaking teachers, we get this asshole. You remember last year he made me sit in the freaking corner like a five year old!" I reminisced, getting mad all over again from the memory. Grimmjow laughed, making it worse.

"Ha! That shit was funny!"

"Not as funny as when he made you wear your helmet and kept smacking it" I shot back, and laughed at his expression.

"Shut up, fucking strawberry" He grumbled. I laughed some more and watched as people I didn't know walked in.

"So, how'd the move go?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Fucking terrible. The apartments are closer to here, but they're kinda shitty. Fucking Gin kept pissing me off, and Rangiku didn't do shit" He vented. Grimm hated his parents, hence the reason he didn't call them mom and dad. Personally, his dad creeped me out and his mom..well..she was fucking hot.

"Gin was actually there? That's a shock, considering he's never around. I kinda feel bad for your mom"

"Che..I don't. She just drinks all day anyways" Well, that was true. Gin was never around, I have no idea where he goes, but he leaves Rangiku and Grimmjow by themselves. Well, mainly Rangiku, since Grimm doesn't stay home much. He goes to the playground at his apartments or comes over or does..something. I actually don't know what all he does. Whenever I ask he just says 'nothing' or 'none of your business, strawberry.' It's really annoying.

"Well, at least they were together for a day" I said, hoping to lighten his mood. By the look on his face, I'd say it didn't work.

"Ichigo! And Grimmjow!" I heard a bubbly voice, and looked over at the door. In walked Orihime, the source of said voice, and Rukia followed along with Chad, Uryuu, Renji, Nnoitra, Shuuhei, Kira, and Yammy. I noticed Grimmjow tense up at seeing Nnoitra, since that guy was his worst enemy pretty much. Renji sat in front of me, and Rukia sat to my left. In front of her was Orihime, then Uryuu, and Chad. Nnoitra sat right next to Grimmjow, of course, and Yammy sat in front of him. Oh joy..this class just got so much better. Grimm and Nnoitra immediately started arguing.

"Get the fuck out of here ya fuckin spoon!" Grimm yelled, making me chuckle. His accent slipped, something he got from his dad. It usually showed when he was mad, but sometimes I think he just forgot to cover it.

"Fuck you, ya fuckin blueberry! I can sit wherever the fuck I want to, and if you don't like it, why don't you do something about it!" The lanky prick yelled back. Grimmjow was about to sock him when suddenly he focused on the door and grew really tense. In walked his other enemy, and I counted down for his explosion.

3..

2..

1..

"Oh fuck no! _Fuck no_! This is some kind of sick joke, right? What the fuck are you doin here, ya fuckin emo prick!" Ah, there it is. Really though, I couldn't blame him. This guy was my enemy too. So I joined him in the meltdown.

"Get the hell out of here before I kill you! Fucking asshole!" Yeah, I don't cuss as much as Grimm, unless _we're_ fighting.

"Really, is this any way to act in class? I should have expected it though, from trash like you" Oh hell no. I hate it when he calls us trash.

"Fuck you Ulquiorra!" We both yelled. Now, you might wonder, where's the teacher? He's behind his desk fucking laughing. Another reason why I hate him. The emo, pale as fucking paper douche sat in the front row like the kiss ass he was while me and Grimm calmed down. Well, I did anyways. Grimm was still being bothered by Nnoitra, and eventually socked him hard enough to knock him out. No one paid much attention to it, until his lapdog Tesla came in and had a freaking heart attack. He picked the guy up, don't even ask me how because I don't know, and carried him the the nurse, Unohana. Nice lady, a little scary though. Grimm finally relaxed, and I lightly punched his arm. He looked at me, and gave me that cocky smirk again. Yep, he's good. Thank god. He's got a temper, and once he goes off, he's _gone_. A few more people walked in, some I knew, some I didn't. There was Szayel, Starrk, Toshiro, Nanao, Shinji, Lisa, Mashiro, Kensei, Rose, Nemu, and Hallibel. The class filled pretty quick, and then the final bell rang. I really didn't want to listen to Urahara act like a moron, so I put mt headphones on and promptly fell asleep. So far, school was eventful, but that wasn't necessarily good. We'll see what else happens later, but for now, I slipped into blissful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well, how was it? Not a lot of GrimmIchi, but give it time and there'll be plenty. Writing this took all my energy, so now I shall join Ichigo in sleep. Hope some of you at least be awesome and review! Much love from rainbow ninja!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woo! Second chapter. I'm hoping to get into more some GrimmIchi, but since it's only the second chapter, it will be light if anything. You can't rush these things! Okay, you can, but I prefer not to. Anyways enjoy this chapter, which is set in Grimmy's pov! Be ready for an onslaught of cussing.**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Still sad about it**

**Chapter Two**

**(Grimmjow's POV)**

* * *

I sat in these fucking uncomfortable desks and listened to Urahara drone on about things I didn't give two shits about. This prick really pissed me off, and I wish I could just clock out like Ichigo. Lazy bastard. Yeah, today was just a shit day. I woke up late, had to _run_ to catch up with Ichigo. It was raining, still is actually, but I didn't care about that. No, I like the rain. It's relaxing, although it didn't do shit to calm me down. Just my fucking luck, I get Urahara as a teacher, Nnoitra right next to me, and Ulquiorra. That emo prick is a senior! I still don't get why he's in here. Actually, there are a few seniors in here. It's a mixed class, I guess. Anyways, I'm still fuming from earlier. Fucking Nnoitra. That punch wasn't satisfying enough.

Ichigo got a little riled up too when he saw Ulquiorra. Man, it's funny when he gets mad. That's why I always mess with him. The kid can fight though, which makes it funner. I love fighting. That's one of the reasons why I started shit with him back in second grade. I noticed him right away, what with the bright orange hair, and just had that gut feeling he was fun to mess with. I was right, too. After the principal yelled at us, we had to clean tables after lunch. I ended up throwing a towel at him, he got mad and threw one at me. It ended up in a full blown towel fight and ever since then we ended up talking. Ichigo's a good friend. Pain in the ass sometimes, but I'm not one to talk. When I was mad earlier, he punched my arm. Well, not really punch, but you know what I mean. That's his way of making sure I'm good. I gave him my trademark smirk, and he calmed down. Like I said, good friend.

Speaking of Ichigo, he was out like a light. I probably should wake him up..but he seems pretty beat. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt. Heh..he's drooling. Wonder what he's dreaming about? You can never tell with him. I can usually read him when he's awake, _usually_. But when he's knocked out like this, he looks so peaceful. No scowl, nothing. Just peaceful little Ichigo. I remember once he slept over (What? Guys can have sleep overs too!) And he must've been having a weird dream, cause his mouth kept twitching like he was gonna smile. That's the most he's ever moved in his sleep. I think it's weird, personally. I twitch like a fucking spaz when I sleep. One time I kicked him in the face. Ha! That was funny. He punched me hard though. Asshole. Ah, the bells gonna ring soon. Gotta wake him up.

"Come on, Ichigo, wakey wakey" I gave him a good slap on the back, effectively waking him up. He looks funny when he wakes up. It's like he forgets where he is and looks around blearily, looking all sleepy, and then he remembers he's in school and his scowl comes back. It's kinda cute..wait, _what_? Fucking..never mind.

"Ugh..I'm still in school. Why'd you wake me?" He asked groggily. What a dumb question.

"Uh, cause you're in school? It's time for our break" I remind him. I hated our schedule. You get one class, and one class only. Same teacher. You stay in there for a while, take a break, stay in there more, go to lunch, and then repeat until you go home. Break, lunch, break. Hate it. Specially with Urahara for a teacher.

"Oh yeah..well then what do you wanna do?" He asked, seeming more awake now. I thought for a moment, thinking of things to do. With only ten minutes for break, there's not much. I didn't get to eat this morning so..

"Let's go to the vending machines. I need food" I suggested. Ichigo shrugged and we headed downstairs for some food. I reached for my wallet, and mentally slapped myself. I must've left it at home..shit. I looked at Ichigo, who glared at me knowingly and got out his wallet.

"Seriously Grimm, this better not be like last year" He grumbled. Last year I made him buy me food like every day. Hey, he actually did it! Not my fault.

"Che, you know you love buying me food" I kid. Did I mention he's fun to mess with?

"It makes my life complete" His tone drips with sarcasm, and I smirk. I slipped the dollar in, bought some poptarts, and tore that bitch open in record time. Ichigo stared at me like I was crazy.

"Wan one?" I offer, though my words are muffled by the poptart. He shakes his head no and I shrug, stuffing the pastry in my mouth. Ichigo chuckles a little, staring at my mouth. I wipe off the crumbs, and he laughs a little more before stopping. What's so funny about me eating a poptart? Che..weird berry. We start walking back to class, taking our sweet time. We happen to pass by a senior class, and I have to back track to make sure I saw right. Oh damn, I did. Three fucking hot as all hell chicks were in the front row, looking at me with bedroom eyes. I knew them, since I knew most of the hot chicks in this school. Kukkaku, Yoruichi, and Soi Fon. Okay, Soi Fon was kind of a bitch and was flat chested, but she was feisty and I like that. She paid no attention to me, but the other two, aw yeah. I winked, they giggled. The fucking teacher peered out into the hall and I acted like nothing happened. Fucking English teacher Kuchiki, Rukia's older brother.

"You're such a dumbass" Ichigo commented, not even waiting for me.

"What? Those chicks were hot! Oh, I forgot, you play for the other team" Another jab. He punched me again, harder than usual. Every time I make a gay joke at him he punches me extra hard. The weird thing is, he never really denies it. Unless the punching was his way of denying it..but still, that's pretty weird. Hm, I should look into that later. We walked back into Urahara's, and I made sure to wink at Hallibel. She rolled her eyes. Another hard to get one. Hell yeah. Urahara went back to blabbing, and I heard Ichigo's head hit the desk. Once again, out like a light. Lucky asshole.

The door opened, and in walked fucking Nnoitra with a black eye. Ha! Serves him right. Tesla was two steps behind him, as always. Fucking lapdog. He sat next to me, glared at me, I grinned like an idiot. I felt Tesla glare at me, and with one sharp look, he backed down. Fucking pussy. Nnoitra stretched, and purposely slapped my face with his long ass arms. The guy was freakishly tall and skinny, but it wasn't intimidating to me. I had more muscle than he did in his whole body. I punched his arm, not even trying to be subtle. Urahara didn't notice, or he just didn't care. The bean-pole glared at me, and I glared back. Urahara suddenly asked a question, at which Ulquiorra answered as always. I didn't know who was worse, bean-pole or emo.

"Kiss ass" I said between a cough, making some other students giggle. Ulquiorra didn't say anything, as expected. Apparently that pissed Nnoitra off.

"Oi, ya fuckin emo brat! Can't ya hear right!" Nnoitra said with his damn accent. I had one too, but his was thick. Fucking accents..I try hard to cover it, since it's something from Gin. I hate my dad, and my mom. Fucking pricks..

"It would be smart of you to be quiet, Nnoitra. Same goes for you, Grimmjow. I will not tolerate such annoyances from trash like you two" The emo prick had the nerve to say, glancing back with those big reptilian green eyes. Ugh..creepy shit.

"Fuck you, Ulquiorra!" Me and Nnoitra yelled, embarrassingly enough.

"Alright alright, settle down now" Urahara tried to calm us down, half assed I might add. I didn't like the fact that me and Nnoitra were the same in some ways, so I shut up. Nnoitra did the same, which pissed me off more. Dammit, I'm not like him! Ugh, I wish Ichigo was awake. I need entertainment. Maybe if I stare at him long enough he'll wake up. Hmm..he's drooling again. Man..I wonder if his hairs soft? What the..where did that come from? Well, his hair sticks out a lot, that explains it. Hm..I wanna touch it. I reached my hand out slowly, inching closer to the bright orange mess until my hand barely touched it. I applied a little more pressure, not touching his scalp since he wakes up easy, and ran my palm along the strands. Damn..it was soft. Really soft. I couldn't stop feeling it. I was so lost in the softness I didn't notice his chocolate eyes open and stare at me confusedly.

"Um..Grimm..what are you doing?" His hushed voice broke me out of the trance. I heard Nnoitra snicker but ignored it, since no one else seemed to notice what I had just done.

"Uh..I..I'm bored" Why did I pause like that? It's not a lie, I am bored! But still..I felt my face heat up a little and prayed it wasn't noticeable. Ichigo stared at me blankly.

"Well..cut it out. I'm trying to sleep here" Ichigo finally said before turning his head the other way and falling back asleep. Damn, he's good at that. I swallowed the lump in my throat and faced forward, only to feel someone stare. I knew exactly who it was. Fucking Nnoitra.

"Oi, Grimmy, I didn't know you were gay" He said, snickering behind piano teeth.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not gay, so don't get your hopes up" I shoot back, making those piano teeth disappear.

"Fuck you, ya fruity bastard"

"You just wish, don't you" Ha, he's getting mad.

"Why don't you just go fuck that strawberry!" He almost yelled. I rose a blue eyebrow.

"Why don't you go fuck your lapdog over there?" I nod towards Tesla, who turns pink oddly enough. Ugh..I don't wanna know. Nnoitra gives me the dirtiest look ever, and I laughed. Psh, telling me to fuck Ichigo. As if I'd ever do that. I mean, it's Ichigo! And I'm totally straight. Alright, so I've thought about it once. Not with Ichigo! Just if I was gay. I'm about as curious as a cat, which in case you didn't know, is really curious. I think about things. Lots of things. One day I just happened to wonder what it would be like if I was gay. I don't hate gays, they're cool people, but I'm straight. I mean, sure, Ichigo's attractive and all. He's really cool too. But fucking him? Come on. I can't even imagine touching him like that, running my hands down his chest, touching those abs, grabbing those small hips. I mean, come on! That's ridiculous. Running my tongue up and down his body, sliding it into his sweet flavored mouth, feeling soft lips..hands wandering south..feeling his..his..I wonder what his looks like? Especially hard..and what it feels like to kiss him..

Woah..

What the fuck!

_Fuck!_

***Slap***

I didn't give a shit if people stared. I just slapped myself. Hard. Why the fuck did I just imagine that?! With Ichigo?! My fucking best friend of all people! Oh..kami what's wrong with me? I feel so..weird..it doesn't help that it's hot in here. Have my pants always been this tight? Wait.._oh_..oh my..oh my fucking kami!

***Slap***

Aaaagghhhh! Fucking hell! I did not just get a fucking boner from that shit! Oh..I think I'm gonna puke..m-maybe I just have to pee? Yeah, that's it, pee. It's happened before. Yep, that's it. Whew..oh, yeah, I just slapped myself twice. Everyone's staring..

"There was a fly" I say simply, and they turn around. Thank kami that worked. My face stings though. Okay, so, none of that happened. Nope. None of it happened. Well, I feel better. Why was I freaking out anyways? Hm, beats me. Che..Ya know what, I'm just gonna go to sleep. Yep. Sleepy time for Grimmy. I put my head down, ignoring the twitching in my eye, and forced myself into disturbing sleep. Yep, shit day for sure.

* * *

**A/N: Meh, short chapter but very eventful! Poor Grimmy, in denial. Next chapter we'll go back to Ichi's pov and witness his breakdown. Ah..good old fashioned breakdowns. Please review, or follow. Something would be nice!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For those who reviewed, you guys are awesome! Seriously without reviews, I wouldn't be able to keep writing. It's just more inspiration. Ahh..hopefully this chapter is as good as the others. It's back to Ichi's pov, and with luck he'll have his own little breakdown. Woo!**

**Disclaimer: Sigh..no, disclaimer, I don't own Bleach. Jerk..**

**Chapter Three**

**(Ichigo's POV)**

* * *

When I woke up again, it was time for lunch. I say 'again' because fucking Grimmjow woke me up in the weirdest way. He was _petting_ me! Who does that! I mean, yeah, my hair is super distracting but really? Petting it? Weirdest shit ever. But I'm a little glad he woke me up, cause I was having a weird dream. Me and Grimm were at these old playgrounds, and everything was normal, but then he gave me the most serious look ever and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulled me into him, and fucking kissed me. And I kissed back! I want to punch myself right now. Luckily Grimm woke me up before that dream went further. But he seems kinda off now. He was fine during the break, and then next thing you know he's petting me and now he just seems really bothered. Half of his face is kinda pink too, like he got slapped. Maybe Nnoitra slapped him while I was out? I don't know.

We walked into the courtyard and waited in line for lunch, short cutting the stupid little freshmen. There's no way in hell I'm waiting in that long ass line. I'm hungry. One of them started talking shit, saying something about me and Grimm's hair, so we socked him at the same time. It's pretty amazing how me and Grimm are in sync kinda. I guess that's what happens when you're best friends for eight years. Grimm..every time he pops into my head, so does that dream. Fuck! Why would I even have a dream like that! I'm not even gay, despite all the jokes Grimm makes about it. I always punch him extra hard. Why don't I say something? Cause it won't do shit. In fact, it'll probably encourage him. Punching him probably does too, but still. I'm not gay. Never thought about it either. Okay fine, once. And yeah, I did imagine myself being with Grimm. And yes, I have had weird dreams like that before, but not often! I'm not confused, I like chicks. I've had girlfriends, I've kissed girls. Never had sex, but still. Straight as a needle.

After getting lunch, we went upstairs to the roof. Yeah, I said it, the roof. It's a nice spot! It gets a little crowded what with our large group, and sometimes I wonder if it'll break, but it's still nice. Grimm's being quiet, which isn't like him. Something happened while I was sleeping, and I'm gonna find out what. Not from Grimm, since he'll just dodge the question. I'll ask Rukia. Grimmjow went to talk with Renji and Yammy, probably about football since they are on the team, and I sat by Rukia and Orihime.

"Yo" I greeted casually.

"Hiya Ichi! Want some of my sandwich? I made it myself, with red bean paste, soy sauce, a teensy bit of wasabi, and chicken!" Orihime offered happily. I held down the bile.

"Erm, no thanks Orihime, I've got lunch" I decline politely. Orihime smiled and continued eating.

"So, what's up Ichigo? You seem bothered" Ah Rukia, she knows me so well.

"Grimm's acting weird, and I just wanted to know if he did anything strange in class" I look at her as she laughed. Why was she laughing?

"Oh my kami, you have no idea! We were just listening to Urahara talk, and then out of no where there was this loud slap sound and we look back, and it was him! He slapped himself! Plus, he seemed to be really troubled by something. I thought he was going to flip a desk or something" She explained, laughing occasionally. I felt my eyes widen. He slapped himself? And seem troubled? What the hell? "I kept glancing at him, and then all of a sudden, bam! He slapped himself again! Everyone just stared at him until he finally snapped out of it, and gave a bullshit excuse that there was a fly. There was no fly, Ichigo! He's just going crazy" She finished explaining. This didn't sound good at all.

"Damn..that's weird. I wonder what's wrong.." I say mostly to myself. Grimmjow never freaks out like that. Okay, correction, he never slaps _himself_ like that. What the hell got him so freaked out?

"Maybe you should talk to him about it?" Rukia suggested. That's actually a good idea. He's probably gonna come over after school, since he hates being home, so I'll bring it up then.

"Yeah, I will" I say after some thought.

The rest of lunch was uneventful, and we headed back to Urahara's class. Grimm was still being quiet, but I didn't bother to pester him. I'll save it for after school. We sat down, and as soon as Urahara opened his mouth, I hit the desk. Yeah, I should stay awake more so I can pass, but it's the first day. Sleep is a must. As I started dreaming, everything felt oddly familiar. Me and Grimm were at these old playgrounds from back in the day, and everything seemed normal. Wait..oh no. No! Not again! Shit, don't look at me, don't look at me! Ah dammit he's looking at me with _the look_! Oh god..there's the arm! Nooooooo! Augh! Lips..lips..punch him! Why can't I punch him? My body is acting on it's own..am I kissing back? Oh hell no..was that a tongue? What the fuck is going on! Ah..this is so wrong. So wrong..so..so.._oh_..what the..hell? Why does it taste so good? And it feels like..better than anything I've ever done..hm..did my pants just get tighter? Hm, wonder why? Wait..hold up. Hold the fucking phone! Is that my- do I have a- oh fucking shit!

I snap my eyes open and sit up so fast, my desk scooted back a little. My breathing was shallow, my heart was racing, and I could still feel those lips against mine. That's not the worst part. No, the worst part is I still have a fucking boner. I just got a hard on from a dream about making out with my best friend! Who's a guy! And Grimmjow! Not that he's unattractive, in fact it's quite the opposite. Wait, what? Agh fuck! I had to grip my desk so I wouldn't slap myself like Grimm did. Speaking of Grimm, he's staring at me like I'm insane. I'm not crazy! There's nothing wrong with having dreams! It's not like I can control it! Oh fuck..there's no denying this. I can't bullshit myself. I had a dream, where me and Grimm make out, and I liked it. A lot. In fact, it was fucking hot. Am I..gay? For Grimm? No, no no no no no! No way! Nope! I love vagina, I love boobs! Not..not the other stuff! And definitely not Grimmjow's! I wonder what his looks like..and is he even a good kisser? Seems like it..wait, no! Stop that! Oh god..I'm gonna puke..

The bell rang, signaling our time for break, and I ran into the bathroom and puked my guts out. This isn't happening. This can't be happening. I'm not gay..not gay..not Grimm..ugh..more puke. I heard Grimm walk in after I flushed, and he quirked an eyebrow. I gazed at his lips, and felt my mouth water. And then I went back to puking. I'm in shock, and I'm panicking. This is what happens when I have panic attacks. I puke. I flushed again, and couldn't find the strength to stand. Grimm walked over the the stall and held out his hand, I shakily accepted it and allowed him to haul me up. Dammit..why can't he just leave me alone! Doesn't he realize he's making this worse! Well..no, I guess not. Alright, that's it. I'm gonna calm down, and forget about this. It was just a dream, a random dream. It means nothing. Grimm's my best friend, and that's it. I'm straight, he's straight, we're only friends, that's it. Whew..better.

"You okay man?" He asked, finally saying something. The sound of his voice made my skin heat up.

"Y-yeah..must of been bad lunch" I lie sheepishly. Like he's gonna believe that.

"Yeah..must've been.." He looks at me skeptically, and I swallow hard. Shit. After making sure I wouldn't fall over, we headed back to class. I popped in some gum, and stayed awake until the final bell rang. No more sleeping in class for a while. Now there was the issue of finding out what was wrong with Grimm. Oh joy..

"So, are you going home or do you wanna come over?" I ask, trying my best to sound calm and collected. I guess he bought it.

"You really think I'm goin home? What, have you been smoking weed or something? Hell yeah I'm coming over" He replies. Well, he seems normal now. I nod in approval and we start walking home in the fucking rain again. Dammit..this was going to be difficult. I don't even know how to bring it up. So, you seem troubled, what's up? No! That sounds suspicious! Fuck me, this is gonna be fucking difficult!

"Did you see the black eye I gave Nnoitra?" Grimm asks, giving me that cocky smirk.

"Black eye? How did I miss that?" I ask in disbelief. Dammit! I wanna see it.

"Well you were sleeping. Till you snapped up all of a sudden like a fuckin weirdo" He nudges me, trying to piss me off.

"I'm the weird one? You were fucking petting me!" I shoot back, and I swear he blushed. Nah..not Grimm.

"I told you, I was bored! Not my fault yer hairs so damn bright!" Hm, his accent slipped. Did he notice?

"Well it's not mine either! Your hairs distracting too but I don't go around petting it!" Although I really want to. Wait..no! No I don't!

"Shut up, berry" He punches me, I punch him back. We finally get to my house and I slam the door open, not even bothering to dry off. Me and Grimm went upstairs to my room, and then I hear my damn dad running upstairs. Please slip..

"GOOOOOD AFTERNOOOON ICHIGOOOOOO AND GRIMMJOOOOOWWWW!" He yells, jumping up and aiming his foot at my face. With one step to the side, he misses and hits the wall and then stands up like nothing happened. I know, my dads fucking psycho.

"Ah, your so agile my son! You make your old man proud! How was the first day? Spot any potential wives to bare my grandchildren? What about you, my second son? I know you're the ladies man!" Goat face just earned himself a punch from me and Grimm.

"Agh..so strong my sons are..Masakiiii! If only you could see how proud I am!" He yells, running downstairs to hug the poster of my mom. I let out an aggravated sigh and slam my door shut, locking it so he can't get in. I notice Grimm standing by the bed, shaking a little from being soaking wet. After digging around in my closet, I throw some fresh clothes to him and he gladly takes them. But then..he does something I wasn't prepared for. Granted, I should be use to it since it's not the first time. And ordinarily I wouldn't give a shit. But this time..after _that_ dream..fuck! What did he do you ask? He started taking off his clothes. Oh yeah. You heard me. I wasn't staring. Nope. Not at all. Not one bit. Maybe a little..he peeled off his wet shirt, revealing tanned muscles that glistened from the water. Then he unzipped his pants, and pulled them down, having to shake them off from being a little tight. There he was, almost naked and dripping wet in my room. And I couldn't look away. Shit..my pants got tighter again. I should really stop wearing tight skinny jeans..it does nothing to help hide my damn boner.

He threw the clean shirt on and stepped into the basketball shorts, and I really almost punched myself for wishing he would've lost the boxers. Nope. Not gay at all. I spun around quickly so he wouldn't see me staring, or see the lump in my jeans. How am I gonna get out of this? I'm fucking cold too, and really wanna change. If I go in my closet or bathroom to do it, it's gonna look suspicious since I usually just do it right there. It's never been a problem..until now. I decided to just take off my shirt, and replace it with a fresh one. Looking down, the lump wasn't too noticeable, so I peeled off the damn tight pants and mentally kicked myself. It was still noticeable with just boxers. I made sure he wasn't looking, which he wasn't, and yanked my sweatpants on too fast and fell onto my bed. _Smooth_. But hey, he didn't notice. Maybe this won't be so bad? Yeah..who am I kidding. I'm fucked.

* * *

**A/N: Oh jeez, naughty stuff here. What's gonna happen next? We'll find out next chapter, through Grimmjow's eyes! In case you haven't noticed, the POV changes every chapter. Meh. Keeps it interesting. And yes, next chapter will be interesting. Review por favor!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Who's excited for the last episode of teen mom?! I am, so it can finally be over. That show gets annoying after a while. We get it, don't get knocked up when your 16! Ah..anyways, hello all. I am officially addicted to writing this. Why? Well, though I'm a senior instead of a junior, I still relate to this. No, my best friend doesn't have a crush on me and I'm not gay, despite the 'rainbow' in rainbowninja. Girls are allowed to like rainbows without being gay. No, I relate to this simply because it's about high school. And it's fun writing all the cuss words, cuz seriously, people at my school really do cuss a lot. Ah anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I totally own Bleach. Seriously. I'm not lying. Psh, like anyone would believe that anyways.**

**Chapter Four**

**(Grimmjow's POV)**

* * *

So, I decided to go with Ichigo to his house, even though my brain screamed not to. I'm still really freaked out about earlier, and at first thought it would be better to go home. But then Ichigo started acting all weird, and it worried me. I mean, he was sleeping like normal and then out of no where jolts up and looks like he just came from the depths of hell. I figured he probably just had a nightmare, but then when the bell rang he sprinted for the bathroom. I followed, being concerned, and he's in there puking his brains out. So, I decided to come over and make sure he's good. Plus..I really don't wanna go home. But he seems fine now. Well..sort of. You see, since we were little, we didn't give a shit about changing in front of each other. So, when he gave me some dry clothes, I did what I always do. I change. I've never thought twice about it, I just do it. It's not like I got totally naked. But, the weird thing is, I felt like he was..watching me. I didn't actually check, cause..well..what if he was? But I felt his eyes..maybe I'm just going crazy, I don't know. And then it got weirder.

He hesitated, for some unknown reason, but eventually changed. Usually he just goes for it, like me, but he didn't. He took of his shirt, and much to my dismay, I fucking stared. And I liked it. Ichigo's got a nice body, what can I say. Anyways, he put on the clean shirt and then he..he looked down, like he was debating on changing his pants. He decided to go for it, and then I nearly slapped myself again. Despite what some of you may think, I've never looked at Ichigo's junk. Not even a glance. Not even when he had pants on. Why? Well, for one that's weird, and two, what if someone saw me? Or if he saw me? Yeah, no thanks. But this time..I wasn't expecting it. He did practically tear them off, and I just couldn't..turn away. Now, he did jump into sweats like a second later, so it was a small window, but I still saw..something. No, not skin! No! I saw the outline..and it wasn't what I was expecting. Well, not that I was expecting anything, but..it was just..bigger, than I thought it'd be. Look, I'm not good at explaining it, but I saw it! He actually did check to see if I was staring, and I did look away at the right moment, and then he fell onto the bed. Oh yeah, real smooth Ichigo.

So, that just added to my list of weird occurrences for today. And it's ranked at number one. The image of him shirtless kept replaying in my head, and I really wanted to slap myself. _Again_. But I couldn't do that in front of Ichigo, who currently looks like he wants to say something but can't. That's not like Ichigo. He says whatever the hell he wants, and I find it hilarious. I really want to ask what's up.._but_..oh great, it's rubbing off on me. Dammit Ichigo, say something! Say it! Ah to hell with it, I ain't no pussy.

"What's botherin you, strawberry. Yer too quiet" I say, trying to cover my damn accent. It only shows if I'm mad, nervous, or just don't feel like hiding it which isn't much.

"M-me? I'm fine, but, I could ask you the same question" Hm, he stuttered. He's lying.

"Don't know whatcha talkin about. I'm fine too" Fucking nervous accent..

"Rukia told me about what happened in class. I know you're violent, but self abuse? That's not you, Grimm" Ah fucking hell. Damn midget! Shit..how do I explain this?

"There was a fly" Ha, nice save.

"Bullshit. You can't lie to me, Grimm" Damn, he's got a point. I can't lie, but I'm damn good at not answering.

"It was nothing" Heh, he hates that.

"Grimm" He growls warningly. Berry's getting mad. Hah..

"Mind yer damn business, strawberry! Why don't you tell _me_ what's wrong, and then I'll tell you" Oh, compromise! Take that, bitch!

"Why do you think somethings wrong?" He's almost yelling. I'm enjoying this too much.

"Cause, first you _snap_ awake, which never happens. Then you throw up out of no where, which I know happens when you panic, and then you act all weird when it comes to changing clothes" That's right, I noticed. Man, his face is priceless. Caught ya, berry!

"Well I..I..um..I don't know what you're talking about" He dodged the question. That's my move! Alright then. I see how it is.

"Then we've come to an agreement" I smile like a smug bastard, and he scowls. Yep, agreement. You don't ask, I don't ask. You don't tell, I don't tell. Problem solved.

"Guess so" He shoots back. Kami, he can be such a brat. Oh well, at least I don't have to tell him. Still, I really wanna know what's wrong. Hmm..ah, I've got the perfect idea. This plan always works. As he stares at me defiantly, I wait a few seconds before jumping him and tackling him to the floor. He squirms, trying but failing to get out from underneath me, and then glares. If looks could kill, I'd be dead.

"Grimmjow, get off!" He squirms more, knowing full well what I'm doing.

"I don't think so. First, you tell me what's wrong, and then I'll get off" Hahaha! Oh, his face, fucking awesome! I love being stronger than him, cause then I always win.

"Nothings wrong you bastard! Now get off!" He tries to push me off, and I barely even shift. Poor little berry. He sees that I'm not gonna budge, and then pulls a low blow. He knees me in the damn balls. I roll off and try to stop the pain and then I feel him try to pin me down. I say _try_ because really, Ichigo? Pin _me_ down? Please. I go to roll over, and I feel his knee right on my balls again.

"Try to move and I'll do it harder" He threatens. Mother fucker! Sure enough, I try to move and he pushed harder. Shit.

"Don't fuck with me, strawberry" I try to sound threatening, but that's hard when you've got a knee pressing into your sack.

"Just tell me what's wrong and no one will get hurt" What, is this a hostage situation now?! Dammit, how do I get out of this?!

"Ichigo" I growl, trying to move him off. His knee goes farther, but oddly, it doesn't hurt. Well, it hurts, but it also feels..different. Almost..good. I stop, and look at him with widened eyes. He smirks thinking he's winning, but it's actually having a completely different effect on me. Oh shit.

"This isn't funny, Ichigo!" I try again, and the same thing happens. It's like he tries to hurt me, but doesn't quite have the will to actually do it, so his knee is basically rubbing against my sack. It hurts a little but mostly feels good, which is really bad.

"Ichigo!" Another try, except my voice sounds a little frantic and..something else I can't describe. He pays no attention to it, being his oblivious self.

"Just tell me and I'll get off" He says with a shit eating grin. If he didn't get off soon, this would turn into a whole different situation. And fuck, I wasn't ready for that situation.

"If you don't get off soon, you're gonna regret it" I try so hard to sound calm, but I fucking failed. The images of him naked keep popping up, and I suddenly became aware of how close we are right now. _Too fucking close_.

"Then tell me, dammit! I ain't getting off till you say it!" His knee moves again, and I grip his shoulders while letting out a strained hiss. Dammit Ichigo, you don't know what you're doing to me! Okay, just breathe. In and out..in and out..that's it Grimmjow, stay calm and breathe. Breeeaathhee- ah!

"I didn't even do anything that time!" I yell.

"You're taking too long" He says simply, and I scoff. Fucking little bastard.

"What's the question again?"

"Why are you acting so weird, slapping yourself, petting me! Being all distant"

"You sound like a fucking chick right now, I hope you know tha- ah! Dammit all to fucking- ah! Seriously! If you keep doing that you're gonna regret it!" I grip his shoulders tighter, trying to talk some sense into him, but he won't listen. If I don't do something soon..wait. He made a low blow, so why don't I? Okay, this will either help or make things a lot worse. And it's gonna be super awkward. I've only ever done this once, and we ended up kicking each others ass over it, but desperate times call for desperate measures. So, I reached down in between his legs and grabbed his sack. Hard. He yelped, an unmanly noise but I can't really say shit since my hands are full of balls.

"I warned you" I growl, keeping a firm hand on his shoulder. The proximity was really driving me crazy, and it was starting to effect lower areas. Seriously, shit was about to get real in the worst way.

"Grimmjow"

"Ichigo"

"...Fine" Finally! He rolled off of me, and I retracted my hand like it was fucking burning. Thank kami I don't have a boner. I got to my feet, and he fucking punched me in the arm. Hard. _Twice_. Ow..

"The fuck was that for!" I yell while gripping the sore spot.

"For grabbing my balls you fucking weirdo! Seriously, you just keep getting weirder"

"Yeah well you wouldn't get off. Don't act like you didn't love the feeling of my balls against your knee" Ow! Dammit he punches hard! Still doesn't say anything though. I guess now is a good time to ask.

"And another thing, you never say anything about that. I know you Ichigo, you're full of smart ass remarks, but when it comes to that you never say shit. Why?" Dear kami, just _answer_ the question this time!

"Why? Because, if I did it's not like you would stop saying it. I just choose to save my breath when it comes to that. What, are you trying to say I'm gay?" Well..he does act fruity sometimes. But, then again, I just had his balls in my hand plus I've gotten a boner thinking about him. But I ain't gay either dammit!

"No, I was just curious. And you're right, it wouldn't make me shut up" I give him a feral smirk and he laughs. Thank kami things are normal again. That was too close. I scratch my sack, since the feeling of his knee left behind a weird feeling, and plop down onto his bed. Although I still don't know what's bothering him, I'm glad nothing drastic happened. I mean really, that could've been really bad. I guess these feelings I have, whatever the hell they may be, are gonna have to keep hidden for a while. That's not so bad..not at all..right?

Yeah..right..

* * *

**A/N: Heheh..that could have turned into a lemon. But it's too early for that! Poor Grimmy is confused, and still in denial. Meh, those feelings of his won't stay hidden too long. Bwahahahaha! Oh yeah, please remember to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm soooo tired! Damn math homework..whoever invented square roots deserves to rot in hell. I'm surprised I'm even still awake to write this. Consider it a gift for those who review. Meh, not the best gift, but it's all I can give you. Regardless, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing**

**Chapter Five**

**(Ichigo's POV)**

* * *

As I watched Grimmjow scratch his balls and sit down, I couldn't help but replay everything that just happened. That asshole pinned me down, knowing full well I wouldn't be able escape. I fucking hate being smaller than him. I felt trapped, nervous, and scared. He was gonna make me tell him, and I just couldn't do that. How do you tell your best friend they give you a boner? So, feeling panicked and desperate, I pulled a low blow, and I'm not proud of it. I kneed him in the balls. He did roll off, and I got the advantage, but damn that looked painful. I pinned him down the best I could, but he could easily throw me off, so I pulled another low blow. My knee went back to his balls. I know, weak, but dammit I really wanna know what his deal is!

It didn't occur to me how close we were until he pulled a low blow himself, and grabbed my fucking balls. Hard. I couldn't contain the the unmanly yelp that squeaked out. That dream I had, I forgot about it until that moment. My body temperature shot up, and I prayed nothing _unwanted_ sprung up. At this rate though, it wouldn't be long. Unfortunately we reached a stalemate and I got off, making sure to punch him for grabbing my sack. The last time he did that, we nearly killed each other. I mean, it's my balls! I can't let that shit fly.

So here we are, chilling on my bed, thinking of something to do. It's still raining outside, and honestly, it's making me feel a little depressed. I hate the rain, unlike Grimm. He's just weird. Or maybe I'm the weird one. Whatever. I know I've got these feelings inside, but honestly, I don't know what they are or how to deal with them. They feel so new to me. Grimm's just my best friend, and I want it to stay like that. I mean, let's just _say_ I like him more than friends, and I tell him. What happens then? We walk off into the sunset holding hands? No, he would be repulsed by me and never speak to me again. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I fucked up our friendship. But, I don't like Grimmjow like that, do I? So I've had a few thoughts. They're just thoughts! So these thoughts have given me a boner, big woop! I'm a horny teenage boy, almost anything gives me a hard on! It's not my fault Grimmjow's fucking hot! Wait, there I go again! Dammit all! Okay, just calm down. You're not gay for Grimm. You're not!

Ah..this is stressing me out.

"Ichiiiiiiii I'm booooored!" I'm interrupted by Grimm poking my head repeatedly. He really must be bored if he called me Ichi.

"Then do something, dumbass" I reply irritatedly. He's still poking my head.

"Come to my new apartments" Is he crazy? It's fucking pouring!

"Dude, it's raining. There's no way I'm walking to your house"

"It's not that far. Come oooooonnnnnn Ichiiiiii pleeeeease? You know you want to, come oooonn! Come on come on come on" He pokes me all over now, whining like a child. I might as well just go since he can do this for hours.

"Alright already! Let's go" I swat his hands away and watch as he jumps up happily.

"What about your clothes?" I ask, staring at the wet pile on my desk.

"Just give them to me later" He shrugs. Tch, he's gonna get my clothes wet too. Jerk.

"Alright" I sigh. We leave, I mumble a goodbye to my dad and walk out into the cold rain. Grimm looks happy as can be. Freaking weirdo. If I get sick, he's gonna get punched for sure. It takes a good twenty minutes to get there, and I can't stop glaring at him. He just smiles innocently. The apartments aren't too bad. Not the best, but not completely shitty. The playground looks a little rusty and..well..creepy, but the buildings look..stable. Maybe the interiors better?

We walk inside, and I was sort of right. It's a little better inside. Everything's white though. I feel Grimm tense up, even though I'm not touching him, and realize his mom is sitting at the table surrounded by bottles of alcohol. Empty bottles. No surprise. As we walk in a little more, I also realize his dad is there too. Now that's surprising.

"Ohh looky! Grimmy and Ichi are heere aha! I missed my boys!" Rangiku cheers, slurring her words. I heat up, trying not to giggle like an idiot at her hotness. Gin gives me that creepy fox smile, his eyes squinted shut. I always wonder if he can even see people.

"H-hello Mrs. Jaegerjaquez" I greet, cursing the nervous stutter. Grimm roles his eyes.

"Yer soppin wet, boys. Did ya really have ta walk on a day like this?" His dad asks, making me shiver a little. His voice is so..I don't know how to explain it.

"Sorry, Mr. Jaegerjaquez. We'll go dry off" I apologize. Grimm has yet to say a word, and his dad notices.

"Grimmjow, why are ya so quiet?" Gin asks, his tone slightly annoyed. Come on Grimm, just be nice.

"I don't have anything to say" He says shortly.

"Grimmy's too quiett hahaaa! Does my little boy not love us anymore?" Rangiku looks at him with hazy purple eyes. I wonder where Grimm gets his looks from? I look at him, and see that he's trying so hard not to say something bad. He ends up walking away, and I laugh nervously before following quickly. His mom pouts but goes back to talking to Gin, who is looking at Grimm with the same fox face. Does he ever show emotion? Ugh..I don't want to know. We walk into Grimm's room and he slams the door shut, making me flinch. He takes off the clothes I let him borrow, giving me that weird feeling again, and also throws me something dry. I don't hesitate this time, since he's already suspicious. After changing, we sit down on his bed and I can tell he wants to punch something. I get the urge to put my hand on his shoulder, but choose not to.

It's then that I notice his room, and how depressing it is. White, bare, and just..lonely. No wonder he's never in here. There's a pile of boxes in the corner, probably full of unpacked stuff. Maybe I should help? And paint his room while I'm at it. White isn't Grimmjow. He hates bare stuff. I wonder why he hasn't decorated? Maybe because he doesn't want to be near his parents, or because they move so much. Man..I feel bad for Grimm. I shouldn't, cause he hates sympathy and pity and all that, but I still do.

"Your dad..really scares me man" I say, even though he knows this.

"Don't be scared of him. He can't do shit" Grimm scoffs. I somehow doubt that.

"It's just his face..can he even see people?"

"Ya know, I ask myself that all the time. I think he can, cause he always know where to look. Plus he never runs into walls, so I think he can see. It is a little creepy though" He cracks a smile, and relief washes over me. It's weird how just his smile can make me feel better.

"It really is. The apartments aren't that bad. Just a little..plain"

"Yeah. I still gotta unpack" He glares at the pile of boxes.

"I'll help you tomorrow, and someday we'll paint your room" I offer. It's too late to do it today.

"Thanks man. I think I'm gonna paint this one blue too"

"Another one? Don't you ever get tired of blue? What with the hair and all.." I smile mockingly.

"Shut up, strawberry" He ruffles my hair, knowing full well that I hate it. Well, at least he's calm now. It took a whole two seconds with his parents and his mood went to hell.

"It's getting late, I should probably go home" I say, noticing the blackness outside. Time really does fly.

"You sure? Walking home in the dark is scary, Ichigo" Sarcastic bastard.

"I can take care of myself" I huff, standing up. Grimm just laughs and follows. As we walk down the small hallway, we here a new voice, and Grimmjow freezes. I've heard that voice before..

"How's the wife?" We hear Gin ask.

"Momo is fine, though she's still a little shaken up from the accident" The voice replies. His voice is polite but..it sounds so fake. Like everything he says is a lie.

"That poor girl! What happened again?" Rangiku asks, sounding less drunk.

"Oh, just a little mishap at home. She fell down the stairs, and received a nasty concussion"

"Oh that's right! Poor little Momo. And, how is your son doing? He's a senior this year, right?"

"Yes, he is. Ulquiorra is doing just fine. Obedient as ever. How's the trouble maker?"

"Ah, Grimmjow's the same as always"

"I see. How unfortunate" Okay, seriously? Whoever this guy is, deserves to get punched in the face. And he's Ulquiorra's dad?! Oh hell no. Ah..Grimm's getting pissed again.

"Yea well, what can ya do. Maybe we'll send him ta live with ya, then he'll be like Ulquiorra. Don't ya think so, Aizen?" Gin asked, having the same tone as this Aizen guy. Fake, shady, and creepy. Aizen..sounds familiar.

"Yes, perhaps that would be best, Gin" Okay, if I don't get Grimm out of here, he's gonna crack. I grab him by the arm and feel how tense he is, and drag him back to his room. He wants to punch something. Hell, I'd let him punch me just so he'd feel better, though I hope it doesn't come to that.

"Do you wanna stay the night" I ask seriously. I think if he stays here, something bad will happen.

"Nah. I'll be fine" He's trying to make me feel better. He won't be fine.

"Well, I don't want you to go back out there, so I'll just go out the window" I offer. He nods in approval and opens it up, letting me hop out into the cold. He holds up one finger, a sign for me to wait, and gets a large black jacket from his closet. I take it happily and zip it up, pulling the warm hood over my head. We say our 'see you tomorrow' and I start walking home. I can't shake the feeling that something bads gonna happen. Grimm's parents can really be fucked up, and this Aizen guy just seems..worse. I guess that explains Ulquiorra's bad attitude.

A gust of cold wind hits my face, and I pull the large hood closer. It's super warm. And then, I inhale. It smells..amazing. Just like Grimmjow. Has he always smelled so good? Well, it's not like I smell him on a daily basis. Damn..I can't stop smelling it. It's so warm..so soft..so..nice..mmm..

***BAM!***

Ow! Ah mother fucker! I just walked into a fucking pole! Stupid jacket, making me all sleepy and distracted! Ah..my lips bleeding. Dammit. Well fuck, I really need to pay attention more. It's really hard when you're surrounded by the most amazing smell ever. Ow..my lip really hurts. Luckily, I walk fast, and I'm already home. I walk into the house, thanking kami it's quiet. Yuzu and Karin are already in bed and dads probably in his room. After making sure my lip was okay and changing into dry clothes again, I brush my teeth and lay down. Dammit, I can't get that smell out of my head. Reaching over, I grab his jacket from the desk and put it back on. It's still so warm, even after getting wet. And it smells like Grimmjow. This is wrong..I shouldn't be inhaling his scent like this..but..I can't stop. These feelings..are getting out of hand. As I fall asleep, the last thought in my mind is about Grimmjow.

I think I like him more than a friend.

* * *

**A/N: Oh damn. Ichigo's finally coming to a realization. Will Grimmkitty do the same? Well, I know the answer, but you'll just have to wait! Just like Ichigo, I'm gonna go to sleep now. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Warning! This will be a bit of a sad chappy. I hate making Gin such a bad guy, even though he sort of is anyways. And Rangiku. But, what can you do. Poor Grimmy's in for a tough night. I apologize in advance for making his life shitty. Hope you enjoy anyways!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.**

**Chapter Six**

**(Grimmjow's POV)**

* * *

After Ichigo left, I made a huge mistake. I went into my fucking kitchen, which is where Gin, Rangiku, and Aizen were sitting. I'm hungry, and they definitely didn't make dinner, so I guess it's my job. Walking out there, I see my little sister in Rangiku's lap, and my older sister sitting in the empty chair. Nelliel is the oldest one, being a year ahead of me, and Nel is six. They're twins, which I find weird since they were born 12 years apart, but whatever. I ignore them. Not because I hate them, I love my sisters, but because I just don't want to draw attention to myself. I feel eyes on me, and try to ignore it, but dammit it's hard. Just ignore them, Grimmjow, ignore them and life will be easy. Ugh..why does Aizen have to be here!

Sosuke Cifer, also known as Aizen. His wife is Momo Cifer, son is Ulquiorra Cifer. I hate him with a burning passion. He's a cocky prick, walking around like he's some kind of god. He's the most shadiest, fakest, creepiest bastard I've ever known. And his son is _Ulquiorra_. You _have_ to be an asshole to father that kind of kid. I don't get why his wife stays with him. She's nice, quiet, but really frail. As of late, she's been bed ridden with some sort of head problem. Aizen says she fell down stairs, but I say bullshit. He did something. He's just that kind of guy.

Looking through the fridge, I hold back a sigh. Empty again. Looks like _somebody_ forgot to grocery shop. _Rangiku_. Must've spent all our money on alcohol again. Seriously, three kids to feed and _that's_ how you spend money? Piece of shit. I start heading back to my room, when a cold hand gently grabs my wrist. I turn, only to be met with the lavender eyes of Rangiku. Dammit all.

"Why don't you sit down, Grimmy? We would all love to see you" I sneer at the painfully obvious lie. Maybe Nelliel and Nel, since we're really close, but not her or Gin want to see me and Aizen definitely doesn't. I would rather beat nails into my skull than talk to him. But, if I say no, it'll cause a problem, so I sit in another empty chair albeit reluctantly.

"How was school, kids?" Rangiku asks the three of us.

"I gots a thicker!" Nel shows her hand to Rangiku, which has a yellow smiley face on it.

"A sticker, honey, not thicker" She corrects. Nel has a thick lisp, and we thought she would've grown out of it by now, but she hasn't. Nel just gives her a big smile, which lightens my mood. She's so cute.

"Nelliel, Grimm, how was your day?"

"Fine" We both say in unison. Nelliel isn't too fond of our parents either. Maybe it's cause of all her female hormones making her bitchy, or maybe she really just hates them like me, but I love it. It's nice not being the only one. Though, she is more polite around Gin, since he probably scares her. Nel however loves all of us equally. She's six, what do you expect.

"Well that's good. Aizen was just telling us about Ulquiorra. Nelliel, don't you have class with him?"

"Not this year, but Grimm does" Oh great, just throw that in there.

"Really? How nice! Ulquiorra's such a nice boy, don't you think?" She asks me, and I stare at her like she's got a second head. Well, technically she's got three, with the giant boobs and all. A trait Nelliel inherited.

"Yeah, real peachy" I say sarcastically. My mom misses it, but Gin and Aizen caught it. Like I give a shit.

"Well, it's been nice catching up with you all, but I must be going now" Aizen finally says something, and stands to leave. Yes!

"You take care now!" Rangiku smiles, and stands up herself. She carries Nel to her room, which they share. Our house is arranged so that me and Nelliel get our own rooms, while Rangiku shares with Nel. Whenever Gin is here, which isn't much, he sleeps with them or goes on the couch, depending on if he wants anyone to know he's here. I watch as Gin goes with Aizen outside and closes the door.

"Thank kami that's over" I grumble. Nelliel turns her light brown eyes towards me.

"I know. I hate that guy" She says with her soft voice. That makes me laugh. I think Nelliel is the only person I can relate to in this family. A few seconds later, Gin walks back in wearing his usual fox mask. I glare at him, and Nelliel looks away.

"There a problem, Grimmjow?" He says to me, obviously noticing my hateful stare.

"Why are you home" It's not a question. He shouldn't even be here. I don't care if he's my dad, he doesn't act the part, so he shouldn't bother to be here.

"I live here, don't I?" His voice never changes. It's always sarcastic and mocking and makes my skin crawl.

"No. You don't. You're never here, so why now" I shouldn't even bother to talk to him, but I can't hold back this time. I've had enough.

"Why so hateful, Grimmjow?"

"Because I hate you" I stand up and go back to my room, slamming the door behind me. Not even two seconds later, he comes in here and _locks_ the door behind him. Fucking dammit.

"Take back what ya said" He says simply, though there's a threat behind it.

"Why should I" I shoot back, not caring if I sound like a brat. Then, he does something I wasn't anticipating. He pins me against the wall, one bony hand around my neck, the other keeping my hands above my head.

"Take it back, an' lose tha attitude, or else" Ah, there's the threat. But I'm not budging.

"Or else what" I say mockingly, as if telling him he won't do shit. Then he does another thing I wasn't expecting, and punches me square in the jaw, making it pop slightly. I don't yell, not even a grunt. He won't get that satisfaction. When I turn my head back to look at him, I'm met with intense icy blue eyes. Unfortunately, I get my looks from him. Well, the blue eyes anyways. As for the hair, I don't know.

"I've had enough of yer shit, Grimmjow. Ya will do as I say, or ya will suffer. And I'm sayin ta take back what ya said. Ya have no right ta hate me" Okay, there goes my last nerve. My temper just fucking snapped in two.

"The fuck I don't! Yer never here! Ya leave us with a drunken excuse for a mom who can't even feed her kids! And ya don't even care about us! Ya hate us as much as we hate you!" I yell, not caring if the neighbors here us. He punches me again, and I try to pry my hands free to punch him back but he's got an iron grip.

"I ain't here cuz I'm workin ta keep a roof over yer selfish ass! An' ya leave Ran out of this! Yer an ungrateful lil brat, Grimmjow!" His fox face is gone, replaced with a look that could kill. I don't think I've ever seen him show this much emotion.

"Shut the fuck up! Ya don't know shit about me! Why don't ya just go fuck with Aizen!" I don't know why I added that last part, but it struck a _very_ large nerve within him, and the grip around my throat tightened making it hard to breathe.

"...How do ya know about that" His voice dropped to a whisper, and my eyes widened dramatically. Did he..oh my kami..

"What..?" I manage to wheeze out. He realizes that I actually didn't know, and that he just told me, and a whole new kind of rage takes over. He punches me, repeatedly, probably leaving bruises among other things. He knees my gut, throws me on the floor, and kicks me as hard as he can. I don't make a sound throughout it all.

"If ya say one word about that, I'll kill ya" He says before leaving me on the floor bleeding. He was serious, and I don't care. Go ahead and kill me. Rangiku walks past my room, looking at me sadly. I can hear Nel and Nelliel crying from the next room over, probably having heard it all. I've had enough. I can't stay here anymore. I go into my closet, find an old backpack, and start shoving clothes in it. I'm seeing red, and can't tell if it's from anger or blood. All I know is I can't stay here anymore. It sucks, since I'll have to leave Nelliel and Nel by themselves, but I just can't do this anymore. My parents are too sick and twisted, and only to me. I guess that's good. My sisters don't get this treatment. I grab my school bag along with the newly packed one and hop out my window, not turning back. I pass the playground, and almost sit on the rusty swings, but decide not to. I need to get far away from here, and quick.

Walking in the rain usually makes me feel good, but now it just intensifies my shitty mood. I don't even know where I'm going. After a while, I look up, and find that my feet carried me to my elementary school. I walk through the gates, and go to the little playground to sit on the swings. Man..this is where I met Ichigo. He was right there, hanging on the jungle gym, and I punched him. It sounds mean, but it was the best thing I've ever done. Ichigo..what am I gonna do about this? I can't stop thinking about him. Do I honestly like him? Can I really say I'm gay, after all the chicks I've been with? Am I gay for Ichigo only? I don't know..I just don't know anymore. I need to see him. Now. I leave the school, and start walking to Ichigo's, which isn't too far.

As I'm walking, the pain in my side gets worse. Gin must've kicked me extra hard there. I can't believe..he fucked Aizen. Does Rangiku know? Is that where he is all the time? With Aizen? That's sick..I wonder if..oh kami, it all makes sense. Does Momo know? Maybe..maybe she saw them? That's why she's so messed up in the head! She worships Aizen, so when she saw that, she lost her mind. Or maybe Aizen beat her, threatening her to keep quiet about it. That's what Gin did to me. That's terrible..poor Momo. Does Ulquiorra know? He worships Aizen too..ugh. That kid is messed up. But I guess he's got a good reason to be. Looking up again, I find that I've reached Ichigo's house, and climb up to his window. He always leaves it unlocked, even though I tell him he shouldn't. Sure enough, it's unlocked.

I climb in, and find him sleeping with my jacket on. That's..strange. Maybe he got cold? That makes sense..I guess. He looks pretty peaceful sleeping..I don't want to wake him up, so I put my bags in his closet and lay down on the bed that's in there. Don't ask me why his closet has a bed, cause I don't know. I guess it's for sleep overs. Right now, I don't care. It's warm, comfortable, and not at my house. Ichigo's gonna be surprised in the morning. Heh..

I still don't know what to do about this. But as I fall asleep, one last thought comes to mind. One that I'm surprisingly okay with.

I think I like him more than a friend.

* * *

**A/N: Yayyy! Now they've both come to a realization. The problem is, how will they tell each other? I don't even know the answer to that one. But I'm sure it'll be good! Poor Grimmy:( Ichigo will make it all better! Anyways, please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ugh..I have like 4 stories to update-.- possibly five. There goes my day off. By the end of today, my thumbs will be on the floor. Sigh..I should really start doing this on the computer instead of my phone. Oh well. Enjoy this chapter while I cry.**

**Disclaimer: No..still nothing.**

**Chapter Seven**

**(Ichigo's POV)**

* * *

Waking up this morning, I was happy to see clear skies. I was however unhappy to go to school. Dammit..I miss summer. With a stretch, I roll out of bed and make a beeline for the shower. Hm, I don't smell food today. Yuzu must be sleeping in or something. I hope she isn't sick. Oh well, I can go a day without breakfast. As I step into the shower, I can't help but feel like somethings..off. Today's just one of those days I guess. I didn't have any odd dreams about Grimm last night, thank kami. I may have come to terms with liking him, but it's still a little weird. I mean..should I tell him? No..that would ruin everything. But..what if he likes me back? Yeah right.

After washing my hair, I wrap a towel around my waist and head back to my room to get dressed. What should I wear today..hmm..I guess I should look in my closet. I take a few steps, reach for the handle, and nearly scream when it opens itself. The sight I'm met with isn't pretty. It's a black, red, and especially blue mess. It's Grimmjow, looking like he got jumped by multiple people. There's a giant bruise covering half of his face, angry welts on his throat, more bruises on his arms, a busted lip, and who knows what else lies under his clothes. What the fuck happened? And why did he come here?

"Mornin'" He says with a stretch, like everything's totally fine. I stare at him like he's crazy, which he is.

"G-Grimm..what the fuck happened to you? Who did this?" I ask in disbelief. Grimm knows how to fight, so how did he get so fucked up? Why didn't he defend himself? Or..maybe he did?

"It's a long story" He sighs and looks away.

"I've got time"

"Maybe you should get dressed first" He points at my towel, and for some unknown reason, I blush. Uh..oops. I point at my bed, telling him to sit, and squeeze into my closet before closing the door. After putting on boxers and some clothes, I step out and sit on the bed with him.

"Now, tell me who did this so I can kick their ass" Granted, he could probably just do it himself, but I want to. Nobody messes with any of my friends and gets away with it.

"Gin" He says simply, though there's rage behind it. I can't find words to say. Gin? His own dad did this to him? What..the fuck?

"Wh-what? Gin did this to you? Why?"

"After you left, my mom made me sit with them. Aizen left, and I asked Gin why he was even home. One thing led to another, I said I hated him, and he got pissed. Said I was ungrateful and had no right to hate him" Ah..that makes sense. He lost his temper when Gin said that. Hell, I would've too. Grimm has every right to hate him. "I yelled at him, he pinned me against the wall" He gestured towards his neck.

"Why didn't you fight back?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"He kept a grip on my wrists. I never knew he had such a strong hold. Anyways, I couldn't do shit except let him sock me. I got mad, and told him to go fuck Aizen, and he got super pissed. Ichigo..you wanna know what he said?" He asks, and looks at me. His eyes look empty. I nod.

"He asked me how I knew about that" Wait, what? He..oh.._ew_! Oh my kami that's vile!

"Agh! Dude that's fucking gross!"

"I know. He said if I told anyone he'd kill me. I guess that's where he is all the time. No wonder Aizens family is fucked up. I bet they know. Anyways, after that, he beat me more and left. I packed my shit and came here" He finished explaining, and I got the sudden urge to hug him. I settled for putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Go wash the blood off, and I'll give you some clothes and look at the wounds" I say, feeling like a doctor. Hey, he might have something serious! It's totally not an excuse to look at his body and maybe touch it!

"Alright" He nods. I pick out something random and he takes it with him into the shower. Man..poor Grimm. His dad..and Aizen..ew. I can't think about it without gagging. About ten minutes later, Grimm walks back in. He's wearing my light blue jeans, a black v-neck, and my converse from yesterday. Well, without all the blood, he looks better. But those bruises.._ow_. He sits on my bed, and I pull out a first aid kit from my desk. Yes, I keep one in my desk. Don't judge me.

"Where did you get the most damage?" I ask, silently hoping it's under his clothes. Man..that sounds terrible. I take that back.

"Well, besides my face, I'd say my sides and stomach" He says. Yes! Wait, no!

"Alright, let me see" I say calmly, despite the mental arguing. He takes off the shirt, and I hold in the gasp for a few reasons. One, dammit he's hot. Two, there's so many bruises. There's even a cut on his stomach and right side. Plus the one on his lip. Dammit..

"Dude, how did those even get there?" He asks, pointing to the cuts. That's actually a good question.

"I don't know, but they look painful. I've got stuff for them, but it might sting" I warn, and notice how he tenses up. Che..big baby. I spray the medicine on a piece of cloth, and gently rub it on the cut. He flinches, but stays quiet, trying to stay tough. I'm just trying to stay focused on helping, not his body. When he tenses up, he flexes, and his muscles pop out. Dammit..will power, Ichigo, will power! I finish cleaning that one, and move to the one on his stomach. Shit..I can feel his abs underneath the cloth. Life just hates me. But right now, I don't hate life. I can see his jaw clenching, probably from grinding his teeth.

"It doesn't hurt that much, does it?" I ask, a little bit mockingly.

"Shut up, ya damn strawberry" He says with a strained voice, making me smirk. Okay, those are clean. Now..the one on his lip. Don't focus on his lips..don't..focus on the cut.

"Do ya really need to do that one?" He asks, sounding nervous. Oh come on, it can't hurt that much.

"It's gonna hurt more if I don't" I say back. He growls, but let's me continue. Dammit..the proximity between me and him is killing me.

"What happened here" He touches the cut on my lip, making me wince.

"I..ah..walked into a pole last night" I mutter, and he starts laughing. It's not funny dammit! Then, he sprays the medicine onto another cloth and dabs my lip with it. Holy shit, it does hurt!

"I thought it didn't hurt" He grins at me. Asshole. Suddenly, something very..strange happens. I see him, focusing on my cut, just like what I'm doing. But then..something in his eyes..changes. He's not looking at the cut, he's looking at my lips, and somehow..we get closer. I find myself staring at his lips too, and the atmosphere around us changes dramatically. What..what the hell is happening? We keep getting closer and closer..and then our eyes meet. I got lost in the blueness of his eyes, which I never knew were so amazing. There's so much emotion in them..one in particular that I can't quite name. We drop the cloth, neither caring, and keep leaning in closer. My lips part slightly in anticipation, as do his. Anticipation for what though? Could it be..oh kami..is this happening?

Then, finally, the gap is closed. We're kissing. Holy shit..I'm kissing Grimmjow. For real. This isn't a dream. My body temperature shot up, and maybe it was from the stinging medicine, but it felt like sparks flying. Cheesy, I know, but my lips were tingling and it just felt..amazing. Better than anything else. At first it was hesitant, but then we were full on making out. We broke apart slightly, and then went back. The very sound of our lips meeting turned me on. Wait...oh fuck. I am turned on. This really is happening. I'm fucking kissing my best friend! And..I like it. My hand slowly reaches up and touches his bare chest, and he runs his fingers through my hair. I feel his tongue swipe across my lower lip, and my own appendage meets with his. Sadly, the need for air broke us apart, and I was suddenly aware of how turned on I was.

Don't ask me why I looked, but he was apparently just as turned on as I was, cause there was a painfully obvious bulge that matched mine. He saw me looking, and bit his lower lip. The very sight was beyond sexy. Before we could go at it again, my door opened. We put our hands in our laps, covering the obvious lump, and in walked my dad.

"GOOOOD MORNIIING ICHII—Grimmjow? What happened?" My dad asked, going from annoying to serious in a second. I'm convinced he's bipolar.

"Gin did this. I was just cleaning the cuts" I say, feeling better now that my boner was gone.

"Your dad did this to you? Should I call the cops?"

"No" Grimmjow answers. Calling the cops would only complicate things.

"Well..alright..but you're staying here for a while. Are you sure you wanna go to school?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine"

"Alright then. You guys should probably get going" My dad says. I can tell he's worried and probably still wants to call the cops. I can't blame him. Grimm is like his son. Wouldn't that make us brothers? I just kissed my brother then..what am I saying? We're not related. But..how would dad react if he knew? Ugh..I don't wanna think about it. Grimm puts his shirt back on, much to my dismay. I can't believe I kissed him..and he..he liked it. A lot. I saw his..and he saw my..oh kami. What now? How do you deal with that?

"Let's go then" Grimmjow says. I guess acting like nothing happened is one way to cope. I nod, deciding to go along with it, and we grab our stuff before walking outside. Something tells me today will be awkward.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was fun. Yes, they finally kissed, but now what? I'll tell you what, they pretend like it didn't happen! But only for a little bit, and then they talk about it. Yep. Well, I have to work on my other stories, so I say goodbye! And review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ugh-.- for those of you who are single, stay single! Or if you're attracted to anime guys, don't tell whoever you're with like I did. Trust me, you'll regret it. Freaking pain in the ass man..Anyways, enjoy this epic chapter of epicness. Whether or not it'll be epic, I don't know. Just go with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Still wish I did.**

**Chapter Eight**

**(Grimmjow's POV)**

* * *

I'm flipping the fuck out. Why? Oh, I don't know, maybe because I kissed my fucking _best friend_ and got a fucking boner! And he_ saw_ it! As if that wasn't weird enough, he had one too! So, what did I do after his dad nearly caught us? Being my smart self, I acted like nothing happened. Smart, Grimmjow, real smart. How can I just ignore something like that!? Luckily, he went along with it. Dammit..I can't get over it. We didn't just kiss, it was a full blown make out session. His dad just_ had_ to interrupt. Why couldn't he walk in while Ichigo was cleaning my cuts?! That drove me up a fucking wall—the way he was touching me—and I damn near jumped him. But when he moved to my lip..and got so close..I lost all rational thoughts. He had a cut on his lip, from walking into a fucking pole! Who does that? Anyways, I noticed it, and put that damn medicine on. Why? So he could feel the burn. But..well..you know what happened after that.

What I don't get is, why did he go along with it? Does he..like me too? No way..but..what other reason could there be? Maybe he only did it so I wouldn't look like an idiot? Or he didn't want to hurt me? But..he was just as turned on as me, so how do you explain that? Dammit..we need to talk about this. But that's so awkward! I don't wanna freaking talk about it! But..I really wanna kiss him like that again. Ugh..I'm so confused. I'm really gay, aren't I? I mean, once you kiss a guy and get a boner from it, I think it's safe to say you're gay. Shit..but..but..I'm still attracted to chicks! So..I'm bi? Yeah..bi..that's not so bad. The real question is..what is Ichigo? After that kiss, he's just as gay as me, if not more. Dammit..I need to stop thinking about this.

I glance at Ichigo, who looks like he's trying to pull the hair out of his scalp. I guess he's just as confused as me. Is that good? Well..I guess so. Damn..I don't even know what to say. I mean, what do you say to your best friend after that? I just can't figure it out. The bells about to ring for lunch..should..should I tell anyone else about this? Fuck that. Nobody can know about this. Dear kami, I hope Ichigo doesn't tell anyone either. He wouldn't...would he? Shit..I don't know! Would he?! No..no he wouldn't. Who would he tell? Rukia? Orihime? Renji? No..nah. He won't tell anyone. Well, I guess there's no need to worry about that. What a relief. But still..that doesn't change the fact that we kissed. Fuck me..I don't know what to say! Dammit! There's the bell. Shit shit shit! He's not saying anything either! Ah..need..distraction!

"Grimmjow!" I hear a soft voice call my name, and for a second, I thought it was an angel, but then I realized it was just Nelliel. I'm not surprised that she's talking to me, after what happened she's probably worried.

"Hey" I greet. She embraces me in a super tight hug, making the air rush out of my lungs.

"Where did you go? I was so worried! Nel was too! Are you okay? You're all bruised up!" She cries, rapidly firing questions. Damn..now I feel worse. Plus she's squishing the cut on my side.

"N-Nelliel, can't..breathe! You're on a cut!" I somehow manage to wheeze out. She gasps and immediately jumps out of my arms.

"I'm sorry! Oh, he really did hurt you, didn't he?" Ah shit, her eyes are all watery. This is all your fault, Gin.

"I'm alright, I promise. Last night I just went to Ichigo's, and I'm gonna stay there for a while" I say softly, trying to comfort her. She sniffles, and blinks the tears away.

"I understand. Just give me a warning next time!"

"I will. But hopefully this doesn't happen again" She nods, and I notice Ichigo is nowhere to be found. That ass didn't even wait for me!

"Oi, Nelliel, get outta my way!" We both turn in the direction the annoying voice came from, and Nelliel gets that face. It just screams 'I don't want to talk to you' and I can't help but get the same look.

"Go away, Nnoitra" We both say. That reminded me of swiper from dora the explorer for some reason. Damn show.

"I would, but yer dumb ass is in my way" Man, he gets way to close to her. I don't know why he even has issues with her, he just does. He even wants to fight her. I would never let him lay one bony hand on her.

"Go around" She says with a dangerously flat voice. You know, I think she could actually kick his ass. Nelliel is one strong chick, despite what people think.

"You go around! I ain't goin anywhere till ya move yer fat ass outta my way!" He's pushing it. Nelliel, being herself, doesn't move an inch. She just gives him a bored stare that clearly says she's not moving. He moves closer, and I step in.

"Back off, ya stupid prick" I growl, and shove him away. Che..it's like pushing air. Stupid bean-pole.

"What the fuck happened to you? Ya finally get yer ass handed to ya? It's about time!" He laughs, and I give him Nelliel's trademark stare before punching him in his eye again. One day, he's gonna need an eye patch. Hah..I can picture that.

"Shut the fuck up and stay away from my sister" I growl before putting an arm around Nelliel and walking away.

"Fuck you and yer sister! Yer all the same, stupid Jaegerjaquez's" I hear him yell. I ignore it, and keep walking with Nelliel to get lunch. Still no sign of Ichigo. He must already be at the spot. After getting lunch, I ask Nelliel if she wants to eat with me, and she agrees. I don't trust leaving her alone with her two friends, Pesche and Dondochakka, since they're not really good fighters. We sit down on the corner of the roof, and I see Ichigo talking to Rukia. I hope he's not telling her..dammit Ichigo don't be stupid!

"Are you alright, Grimm? You seem bothered by something" Nelliel's voice snaps me out of my mini freak out. Should I tell her? Of all the people, she would most likely understand and not judge me. Besides..if Ichigo gets to tell someone, I should too, right? Ah, hell with it.

"You can't say one word about this to anyone, got it?" I look at her, and see her eyes shine with curiosity. Typical Nelliel, loving to gossip. She vigorously nods her head, and I take a deep breath.

"This morning, me and Ichigo kissed" My voice came out shaky, but she got it, and her tan eyes damn near popped out of her head.

"You what?!" She yells, making a few people look.

"Shh Nelliel! I don't want anyone to know!" I whisper, and she slaps a hand over her mouth. I don't think Ichigo heard that.

"Sorry! But..but why would you do that?"

"Because..I think I like him"

"You're gay? And with Ichi? He's been your best friend since the second grade!" She sounds shocked, but I know she's enjoying this.

"I'm not gay, I think I'm just bi. And I know it's crazy, but..I can't help it" I glance at Ichigo, who is still talking with Rukia. They look pretty serious. Shit..

"Well..what happened after that? I mean..did he kiss you back?"

"Yeah..he did"

"Really?!" She yells again, and this time I slap a hand over her mouth. Ichigo definitely heard that one.

"Dammit Nelliel he's right there! We haven't talked about it!" I whisper loudly, if that makes any sense.

"Why not? You guys need to talk about it!" She says, completely oblivious to the stares. I mentally face palm.

"I know, but, I don't know what to say! I'm just..."

"Scared?" She finishes me sentence. Am I scared? Hm, I guess so.

"Yeah" I say dejectedly. I never thought I'd be scared to talk to Ichigo, but then again, I never thought this would happen.

"Well, just tell him you need to talk. Tell him how you feel" I look at her like she's crazy. I ain't saying that! I'll sound like a chick!

"And if he doesn't feel the same?"

"Grimm, you said it yourself, he kissed back. Did he get a boner?"

"What?! Nelliel!" I yell, feeling my face heat up. Sometimes she can be a little too blunt.

"He did, didn't he? I bet you did too!" She laughs, and my face probably looks like a tomato. Ichigo's staring again. Fuck me!

"It's not funny, Nelliel!"

"It totally is though! Ah..poor little brother. Just talk to him. Trust me, you _won't_ regret it" She calms herself down, and wipes a tear from her eye. Dammit it's not funny! And I don't like how she said that. It's like she's suggesting something.

"I'll think about it" I sigh. The bell suddenly rings, and I start heading back to class with Nelliel. I see Nnoitra walking straight for Nelliel, and was about to step in between, but she stopped me.

"I'm not done with you, Nelliel" He growls, and she stares at him boredly. I think she does that to piss him off. Heh..that's my sister.

"What do you want, Nnoitra" She says monotonely.

"I want that fight. Ya know I can kick yer ass" Really Nnoitra? Fighting a girl? Although..I think she could win.

"I don't have time to fight a useless, mindless animal like you" Yep, she's definitely pissing him off. He pulls his arm back, and I was about to block it, but suddenly he went flying backwards. Looking sideways, I realize it was Nelliel. Hahahaha! She fucking punched him! I can't control the laughter that bursts out of me, and the other people who saw it do the same. Nnoitra gets up, and runs at her, and gets flipped onto his back. Damn, where did that come from? Where did she learn that?!

"Fuck you, Nelliel! I swear, one day I will kick yer ass!" Nnoitra yells from the floor. Nelliel gives him the look and walks away. I give him my cocky smirk and walk with her, dropping her off at class and then going to my own. I see Ichigo in his seat already, looking lost in thought. Kami, I really hope he didn't tell the midget. Not that she would do anything, Rukia's cool, but still. The less people who know, the better.

"Grimm" I hear someone whisper my name, and look around. Who the..Ichigo?

"We need to talk" He says, and my body goes numb. That's my line. I manage to nod my head.

"After school" Again, I nod. Well..shit. I'm not looking forward to after school.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! I managed to squeeze another chapter out of my brain! As you can all guess, the next chapter will be interesting. There may be some major fluff or drama in the future. Ah, who am I kidding, it's gonna be both. As for lemon, I'm not sure yet. Anyways, review! I love all of you who have been reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I might be slow with updating, since I have a lot of projects to do. Seriously, it's been like a month since school started and I'm already getting a shit load of work. Ugh..I hate my life-.- Anyways, I apologize for that, but hopefully it will be temporary. If not, blame my teachers. I already do.**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Still wish I did.**

**Chapter 9**

**(Ichigo's POV)**

* * *

Why?! Why did I just do that?! I told Grimm we need to talk..there's so much wrong with that statement. One, I sound like a chick! Two, now we actually have to talk about the kiss. Three..well..I guess there's only two. But still! I just _had_ to listen to Rukia! Yes, I told Rukia. Don't ask me why. I just needed to tell someone, and she was willing to listen. I hope Grimm didn't tell anyone, although I think he told Nelliel. When they were talking, his face got all red and he kept shushing her, which really doesn't work. I mean, it's Nelliel for kami's sake. Anyways, I'm screwed. The walk home was quiet, which agitated me even more, and now we're sitting on my bed. I don't even know how to start..ugh. By the looks of it, I'd say he doesn't want to say anything either. Damn you Grimm..I guess I'll just go for it. It's been bugging me all day, I need to talk about it!

"We need to talk..about this morning" I start, albeit hesitantly. Man, that came out a lot weaker than I wanted. Grimm looks at me, and for a moment, I got lost in his eyes. Don't laugh at me! I know it's cheesy, but damn, his eyes are amazing. I see his blue eyebrow quirk, and realize I was staring. Good one, Ichigo.

"Alright..?" He says, pressing me further. Well..now I really don't know what to say.

"Uh..well..um.." Shit, I'm stalling! Come on, say something sensible! Grrr! "We..I mean..we..uh.." That's not any better, you idiot! Kami, just kill me now!

"We kissed" He says, taking the words out of my mouth so easily. Why couldn't I say that!?

"Yeah..that..um..why?" Well..that's better I guess. Now he has to say something.

"I don't know" He shrugs, sounding so nonchalant. Dammit all! He's pissing me off.

"I don't either" I sort of growl. Say something besides short answers!

"You liked it" He says, making me pause and blink slowly. Did he really just say that? Is he trying to piss me off? He looks so serious though..did my face just heat up?

"Y-you did too!" I yell defensively. He looks at me, and I expect him to give me that cocky grin, but he does something I never would have expected.

"So?"

"..." My jaw falls open, and I can't seem to find my voice. He...he just...did he just admit it?!

"I...you...wh—what..what?!" I yell, jumping off my bed and looking at him with utter shock. He just stares at me like it's nothing.

"You saw _it_, so why are you so surprised? It's not like I was the only one" He shrugs. I think my brain just exploded. How can he be so calm about this?!

"W-well yeah..but..you're my best friend. And you're a guy. Doesn't that bother you? How can you be so calm?" I ask, voicing my thoughts.

"It did at first, but I'm okay with it now. I've been..I mean..lately...never mind" He looks away, and I can tell he's blushing. Ha! So much for being calm. In your face, Grimmjow!

"Lately what?" I ask, still enjoying my mental victory.

"Lately..I've been thinking..about..stuff" He mumbles. I sit back down, a little closer than before, and notice how his blush deepens.

"What kind of stuff?" I press, feeling curious. Grimm never acts like this, so it's pretty interesting.

"...You..." He mumbles, and his face gets even darker. I feel my own face do the same, unfortunately. He's been thinking of me? What about me, I wonder? Is..is it the same things I've been thinking about him?

"M-me? Why would you be thinking about me? And...what exactly about me?" I ask, and he scowls. Heh..this is entertaining.

"Just forget it, alright?" He grumbles, and I barely stifle a laugh. This is just too funny.

"Oh come on, just tell me" I poke his arm, and he glares at me.

"If I tell you, will you tell me why you kissed me back?" He asks, and my happy mood disappeared. Shit..

"Uh..s-sure" I stutter. Why did I agree?!

"Fine..it's just..lately, I've been thinking about _you_..and _me_..doing..uh.._stuff_..and..I liked it..this morning, you were so close..and touching me..I just couldn't control it. I guess what I'm kind of trying to say is..I think..Ichigo, I think I like you.." He says slowly, and I feel like my heart just stopped. He..he _has_ been thinking the same things..and he _likes_ me..holy shit!

"You..you like me.." I breathe out, feeling numb. He grits his teeth and looks away, closing his eyes and blushing more.

"I told you to just forget it. I shouldn't have told y—" I cut him off, doing something not even I expected, and kissed him with more passion than I knew I even had. He gasped, but slowly kissed back. Soon, we were picking up where we left off this morning, making out on my bed. I tangle my fingers in his unruly blue hair, and ever so slowly he leans back until he's laying down with me on top. He grips my hips, and our tongues meet again. Damn..this is freaking amazing. I've never felt this way, not even when I kissed girls. Nothing has ever felt so..right. Who would've thought Grimm could give me something this good? Shit, _I_ never did. I feel that tight feeling in my lower stomach, and know that I'm probably sporting a boner again. From the feel of it, he is too. He grips my hips tighter, and pulls me up so that those two areas grind against each other, making both of us gasp. I do it again, and then something truly amazing happens.

For the eight years I've been friends with him, never have I heard him make a sound even close to something sexual. Not once. Naturally, I've been curious before. Once in 8th grade, I over heard these chicks ramble on about some guy they liked. One of them was wondering what he sounded like in bed. I later found out that guy was Grimmjow, and for some reason, I wondered the same thing. I never thought I'd ever _hear_ it though. Let me tell you, it's the sexiest damned thing I've _ever_ had the pleasure of hearing, and it damn near made me cum right there. Am I over exaggerating? Fuck no. I actually stopped to look at him, shock evident on my face. He blushed and looked away, and I bit my lip before diving back in. He's fucking adorable too.

I move my hands to cup his face, our tongues still massaging each other. I feel his hands go past my hips, and slowly slide down to my ass. He pushes me forward again, giving us that amazing feeling. I keep doing it, and I desperately want to hear that noise again, so I do it faster. His grip tightens on my ass, a sign that he likes it. We keep going like that for a while, and I feel a tightening in my lower stomach. Am I seriously that close already? All we've been doing is grinding! Then again, it's friction. A lot of it, I might add. Dammit, hold it in Ichigo! You can't bust yet! Ah, but I can't slow down either. Grimm starts moving his hands up and down, going from my ass to my back, gripping my shirt like his life depends on it. Those lovely moans start slipping out more frequently, and grow higher in pitch slightly. His brilliant blue eyes open, and are clouded with lust. Hell, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he's just as close as I am. Wait..is he? Oh _hell_. That very thought makes me speed up.

Then, suddenly, right when I feel the end approaching, I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and to my door. Panicking, I roll off of Grimmjow and land right on the floor. Grimm rolls over to hide his boner, and my door flies open to reveal my goat faced dad. Son of a bitch! You damned cock blocker! This is the second time in one day!

"Ichigo my son! Why are you on the floor?" He asks confusedly, staring at me like I'm crazy. Oh, sure, _I'm_ the crazy one.

"Uh..I don't know?" I say lamely. Well, what was I suppose to say!? Luckily, my dad is an idiot, so he let it go.

"Well, I just wanted to see how my sons are doing!" He beams. I really wish he would stop calling us that..we were just dry humping each other.

"We're fine" Me and Grimmjow both say. Honestly, I just want him to leave so I can continue mauling Grimm. Huh..that doesn't sound as weird as I thought it would.

"Alright then! Continue doing..whatever you were doing!" He smiles, and closes the door. For some reason..I feel like he knows. But how could he? We weren't loud. Grimm was the only one moaning, and it was pretty quiet. Nah..he doesn't know. Speaking of Grimm moaning..

"Fuckin worst cock block ever" Grimm sighs. I push myself off the floor and rub the back of my neck.

"Tell me about it" I grumble and take my place next to Grimm.

"You never told me why you kissed back" He says, and looks at me. Damn those eyes..oh yeah, I'm suppose to answer.

"Well..I've been thinking about you too..and about us doing stuff. It freaked me out at first, but then..I liked it. When you got so close to me..well..I had the same reaction as you. Grimm..I like you..a lot" I finally manage to say it, and feel my face heat up. He laughs, which makes it worse.

"Heh..you like me" He finally gives me that cocky grin, and I scowl at him.

"You like me too!" I yell.

"Yeah, but you like me _a lot_" He smirks more, to the point where it's feral. Freaking asshole.

"Shut up! Are you saying you don't like me a lot?" I say, and put on a fake pout face. Surprisingly, his smirk disappears.

"I never said that!" He grabs my shoulders, and I smirk this time.

"So, you do like me a lot?" I say, and he gets that lusty look in his eyes again.

"I do" He says in a low voice before swooping in and kissing me again. We start to go back to where we left off again, when suddenly he makes a pained sound and curls up into a ball.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"N-nothing" He wheezes out. Hm..I know that position. That's the 'Holy shit my balls hurt!' position. Why would his balls hurt? I didn't even touch them.

"It doesn't look like nothing. Spit it out"

"Nng..it's..it's blue balls" He says in a strained voice. I try to hold it in, but dammit, I couldn't. The laughter just bursts out of me.

"It's not funny you asshole! This is your fault!" He yells before rolling onto the floor, still in a ball. I keep laughing, when suddenly an unbearable pain erupts in my own balls, and I join him on the floor.

"Aaaaagh fuck!" I yell, rolling around uncontrollably. He starts laughing, still sounding in pain.

"Ha! Not so funny now, is it! Agh..ow..haha! Ow.."

"Shut up, Grimmjow! You weren't complaining earlier!" I hiss, trying to make the pain stop.

"Neither were you!" He yells back, staggering to his feet. I feel the pain slowly disappear, and manage to stand as well.

"This is all your dads fault" He grumbles, still gripping his balls.

"Yeah, I know" I agree, laying back down on my bed. I don't know if we're together or what, but I'm glad we finally talked about it. Right now, I just wanna lay down. Everything else will eventually fall into place, and who knows, maybe me and Grimm will end up together. It actually sounds really nice. And, hopefully next time, my dad doesn't interrupt us. When will next time be?

Something tells me it will be very soon.

* * *

**A/N: Well, just like Ichi said, it will in fact be very soon. Hehe, don't hate me cuz they got cock blocked. Don't worry, soon enough they'll have a lot of time to themselves, and plenty will happen. Until then, review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Grrr! Fuck memoirs! Stupid english teacher..I'm forcing myself to write this, simply because there's a good part coming in the next chapter or two and I really wanna get to it. Also, if I don't write this now, it probably won't get done for a while. So, you better like this chapter! I could be sleeping, but I wrote this instead. Be grateful O.O**

**Disclaimer: Sigh..no..just no.**

**Chapter 10**

**(Grimmjow's POV)**

* * *

As I lie awake in Ichigo's closet, I can't stop thinking about earlier. Damn, I've never felt so good in my life. We weren't even doing much! It was like dry humping! And yet, I got _so_ close. When I felt it getting closer, I felt panicked. The need to bust was so urgent, it's never been like that. But shit, it felt so damn good. His dad just had to ruin it. That dick gave me blue balls! Ugh..my nuts still hurt. The thing is, I don't know if we're together. I mean, he likes me and I like him, so you would think that means we're together. Eh. We made out and dry humped, that's good enough for me. Although..I want more. But my freaking nuts hurt. But now would be a good time..since it's late at night and everyone's asleep. But..but..ugh. I don't know. The damn berry's probably sleeping too. Dammit..I need to think about something else. Hm..I know, I'll think about all the good times I've had with Ichigo. Reminiscing always gets me sleepy. Hmm..which memory..there's so many. How about the first time I came to Ichigo's house? Yeah..that's a good one.

_"Come on, Grimmjow! My house is just a little closer!" A happy, miniature version of Ichigo yelled over his shoulder while running down the street. An equally mini Grimmjow followed, his unruly blue hair swaying from the breeze._

_"I'm comin I'm comin" The bluenette grumbled, being less excited than his new friend. He just met the kid less than a week ago, and already they were inseparable. Ichigo was excited to show his friend the house he lived in, being the first time and all. They reached the house/clinic, and Ichigo slammed the door open and ran in. Grimmjow followed, slowing down to walk in instead. He looked around, and then looked at the beaming orangenette._

_"Well, this is it! Ooh, I know, I'll show you my room! Come on, this way!" The excited berry said before grabbing Grimmjow's hand and racing upstairs. Grimmjow simply sighed and let his friend drag him around. Ichigo had many moods, varying from pissy to ecstatic. He was seven, so naturally he would be excited over little things like this. However, when he's around other children, he wears a scowl and looks unfriendly, despite the fact that he's very, very social. Grimmjow wasn't expecting this side to even exist in such an angry little boy._

_"Well, isn't it cool?" Ichigo asked, having finally reached his bedroom. Grimmjow nodded and jumped up onto the bed. Then, a taller man walked in and picked Ichigo up to give him a bone crushing hug._

_"Ichigo my son! Daddy missed you so much! How was school today? Oh, and who's this little guy?" The man asked, ignoring his sons pleas for freedom to stare at an amused Grimmjow._

_"Let go, goat face!" Ichigo yelled and punched his dad, making Grimmjow laugh more. That is until the older man picked him up and also squeezed the life out of him._

_"Dad, that's Grimmjow, and you're killing him!" Ichigo yelled, wildly punching his fathers leg. Grimmjow squirmed around, trying to break free. He finally just punched the man just as Ichigo did and plopped onto the floor with an angry expression._

_"Oh, he's strong, just like you Ichigo! Worthy to be my second son!" Isshin smiled, rubbing the red mark on his cheek._

_"Second son? Ya ain't talkin about me, are ya?" Grimmjow said. Just then, two little girls run in and hug they're fathers legs._

_"Daddy! We're home!" They yell in unison. One of them, the one with light brown hair, sees Grimmjow and blushes._

_"Oh..who are you?" She asks shyly, making her sister raise an eyebrow._

_"Grimmjow" The bluenette says simply. She pauses, and then giggles before running away._

_"Yuzu, where are you going? Don't tell me you like this fruit cake!" The black haired girl yells, chasing after her sister._

_"Oi, who ya callin a fruit cake!?" He yells, and then growls when the girls laugh._

_"My my, that's a thick accent you got there" Isshin points out, and Grimmjow scowls._

_"I don't know what yer talking about" He shoots back, trying to hide it. Ichigo snickers, earning a glare from his friend. Isshin laughs, and pats the two boys on the back._

_"Well, it looks like my son has a best friend! I have to go tell Masaki!" He yells before running downstairs. Grimmjow sighs angrily and sits back on the bed._

_"Who's Masaki?" He asks, and notices Ichigo's sad face._

_"She's..she was my mom" He mutters, and Grimmjow's eyes widen. Ichigo looks like he's about to cry, but refuses to let one tear fall._

_"Oh..I'm sorry" He says softly, as if speaking loudly would break the boy._

_"It's okay!" He flashes a smile, though Grimmjow can tell it's fake and full of pain. He feels like hugging the berry, but decides not to. From that point on, Grimmjow made sure to avoid talking about his mom._

Ah..good memories. Man..there's so many good times with Ichigo. In fact, I don't remember having one without Ichigo in it. Before I met him, I just ignored kids or tried to fight them. Ichigo changed that..and made me a better person. Hah..I remember 8th grade..that was a very interesting year for us. We were bad kids.

_"Fuck you, Nnoitra!" A livid Grimmjow yelled as he punched said boy in the face again. A large group of middle schoolers were gathered around the fight, laughing and making 'Ooooh!' Sounds whenever someone got hit. Some were even recording it._

_"Ow! Ya stupid mother fucker! I'm gonna kill ya!" Nnoitra yelled back, swinging at Grimmjow. The punch landed, and not a second later Nnoitra was punched again, only this time it was someone elses fist._

_"Good one, Ichigo!" Grimmjow gave his best friend a thumbs up, and Ichigo grinned. The crowd suddenly scattered as a group of monitors rushed in to stop the fun. Ichigo and Grimmjow didn't run, they merely gave the monitors a defiant look. Nnoitra picked himself off the floor and attempted to punch Ichigo, but missed completely and fell back down._

_"Alright that's enough! You three are suspended!" One of the monitors yelled. Grimmjow scoffed and started walking away, having spotted a group of girls who were watching him. Ichigo smirked and followed._

_"Hey! Get back here right now!" Another one yelled. Grimmjow turned around and shot his middle finger up, Ichigo doing the same, and continued walking to the now giggling girls._

_"That's it! Expulsion!" The third one yelled._

_"Fuck all of you! Can't you see I'm trying to get some fucking pussy!?" Grimmjow yelled, taking one of the girls and leading her to the bathroom._

_"Yeah, quit cock blocking, haters!" Ichigo yelled, adjusting his beanie and taking another girl to a different bathroom. What they did in there was unspeakable. The three monitors simply stood there with shocked faces, and Nnoitra made a quick get away while they weren't looking. Those girls later became girlfriends, and then got dumped and replaced._

Ha! Ah man, that was fun. Tch..those chicks weren't even that pretty, or good at sex. I don't know what I was thinking. Ichigo didn't even get sex, he just got a blowjob. Heh..never would've thought back then that I'd end up liking Ichigo. Ah..I'm finally tired. Well, I guess I'll go to sleep now. I wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow? Hopefully more fun stuff with Ichigo..heheh..yeah..

* * *

**A/N: And with that, Grimmy falls asleep. I thought I'd give you guys an idea of what their past was like. I'll probably do it again later on. Ahh..the next chapters gonna be good! I promise! :D Please, please please please review! I'm so happy that this has gotten over 20! It doesn't sound like much, but I still love it. It's better than zero, ne?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Finally! I finished my damn homework-.- now I can update more often. Unless I get another project..in which case I'm going to kill myself. School just sucks..it sucks so very very much. So much, that I want to murder it. That's right. School will manifest itself into a human body and I'm going to murder it. Sigh..anyways, back to the story. Some serious drama is coming up, and then some major fluff. As for lemon, I'm still not sure. We'll see how the drama and fluff goes first.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Chapter 11**

**(Ichigo's POV)**

* * *

Waking up this morning, I feel refreshed. I had arguably the best sleep of my life. Today was going to be a good day, for a few reasons. One, it's Friday. Two, I get to be with Grimm more. Three, we'll hopefully make out again and with luck, do some other stuff too. It's still a little weird for me, but dammit I'm curious. I've never been so excited to be in a relationship. But..we're not dating..are we? We kissed and stuff..but..that's not really dating. A lot of people do that. Hmm..I hope he doesn't see me as a fuck buddy and nothing else. He said he likes me though..oh well. I'm sure we'll figure it out in time. Speaking of Grimm, he looks freaking adorable with bed-head. I mean, yeah, his hairs always fucked up, but it's even worse in the morning.

"Mornin" He says with a stretch. His bruises are starting to fade, but those cuts look bad. I'm sure he doesn't care though.

"Morning" I say back, trying to contain my happiness. I feel like a freaking chick, and surely he doesn't want to see that. I do the usual routine, and Grimm follows. I briefly think about asking him to join me in the shower, but choose not to. Take it slow, Ichigo. After we're all ready, we grab some food and walk to school. I can't wait to go home, just to see what happens. I mean, yesterday was kind of unexpected, so what will happen today? Maybe I'm getting my hopes up. I do that sometimes. Ah well, it's time for class. I really should stay awake..but..if I sleep, it'll be over faster.

"Oi, blueberry" I hear a familiar voice greet, and lift my head off the desk.

"Yo, horse face" Grimmjow says back, and the blonde frowns. This guy has the same teeth as Nnoitra.

"Why must ya call me that" He says with a slight accent.

"Because you call me blueberry. We're even"

"Whatever. I wanted to ask if yer comin to my party after the game today" He asks. Man, I totally forgot about the football game. Grimm hasn't mentioned it, which is weird, since he's playing. I bet he forgot too.

"You already know I am, Shinji" Grimmjow grins, and Shinji mirrors it.

"What about you, Ichigo?" He asks me.

"Hell yeah. I've got nothing else to do" I say, joining in on the grinning party. Shinji Hirako, a long time friend of me and Grimm and just about every other person. He lives in the Visored orphanage, which is owned by Hachi, an old dude with pink hair. He's really nice, and also teaches health here. Shinji lives there with six other kids, most of them in this class. There's Mashiro, Kensei, Love, Rose, Lisa, and Hiyori who is in elementary school. She's Shinji's little sister, but she's violent as hell. It's fun to watch her kick everyone's ass, especially Shinji's. The Visoreds as we call them throw the best parties, and Hachi is totally cool with it. So yes, I'm going. Especially if Grimm is.

"See ya then. Come at the usual time" He waves lazily before returning to his seat, and class starts. I go back to falling asleep, and before I do, I see Grimmjow smiling evilly. Tonight should be interesting.

_"Where does this guy live again?" A slightly younger Ichigo asks. He and Grimmjow are walking down a dark alley, searching for their new friend Shinji's house._

_"Somewhere around here. He said it's hard to miss, so it should be easy" Grimmjow replies, looking around. They hear faint music, and follow it until it's thumping loudly, shaking the floor._

_"I guess we found it. Huh..he didn't say anything about an orphanage" Ichigo said, hesitantly ducking under the large garage door. Inside looks like an old warehouse, only with a gaping hole going through all of the floors. The ground floor is swarmed with people dancing and talking, and a table full of drinks that probably have alcohol in them. The second and third floor looks pretty much the same, and the other floors remain empty for now. There are colorful lights everywhere and Ichigo spots the blonde immediately._

_"You guys made it after all. Feel free to get some drinks, there's some food somewhere around here.." He scratches his head, pondering something, before shrugging and showing his piano teeth. He walks off, probably going to dance like an idiot, and Grimmjow makes a bee line for the alcohol. Ichigo smirks, and follows. He's never had alcohol, but nothing bad could come from this, right? Grimmjow fills the red cup with a red liquid, probably spiked with vodka, and Ichigo mimics his actions. No body knows when Grimmjow first tasted the burning liquid known as alcohol, not even Ichigo, but he assumed tonight wasn't the first, because he gulped down the whole cup in seconds and went for a refill. Ichigo, not wanting to look like a rookie, did the same. Instantly, his throat was on fire and he couldn't breathe, but he refused to show it. He decided to drink more, thinking it would make the burning go away._

_One hour later.._

_"Who tha fuck drank all mah shit!" A very drunk Shinji yelled. A decent amount of people were incoherent at this point, and everyone else was working on it._

_"Shhh, Shinji, you'll wake the dog up" An equally drunk Grimmjow said, putting an arm around the blondes shoulder and a finger on his lips._

_"The fuck? We ain't got no dog, Grimmy" Shinji looked at his friend with dazed eyes, and Grimmjow just laughed._

_"Oi, where the fuck did Ichi berry go? He was over there..an now he's not. Where'd he go, Shinji?" Grimmjow asked, letting go of Shinji to walk away. Without the support of Grimmjow, Shinji promptly fell over and started laughing._

_"Ichiiiii? Where are yaaaaa? Berry head! Oi, strawberry! Helloooo?" Grimmjow yelled, walking down a hallway. He found the stairs, and took them up. Instantly, he saw bright orange hair. Ichigo was sprawled out over the steps, red cup in hand and sleeping._

_"There ya are. Eh? Yer sleepin?! Damn..ya really are a lazy bastard, ain't ya" Grimmjow laughed, and picked his friend up._

_"I guess I should get ya home. Shoulda guessed ya were a light weight" Grimmjow giggled again, and Ichigo stirred in his sleep._

_"Oi, blue guy!" An angry voice asked, and Grimmjow spun around, nearly dropping Ichigo in the process._

_"Who're you?" Grimmjow asked, feeling tired all of a sudden._

_"Don't matter. Where the hell is Shinji?" The little girl asked. Grimmjow pointed behind him, where Shinji still remained on the floor. The girl growled and ran with blinding speed, jumping on Shinji and slapping him with her sandal._

_"Ow! Hiyori, quit it! Agh!" Shinji squirmed, trying and failing to get up._

_"It's late and I'm tired, idiot! Tell everyone to go home already!" She yelled. Grimmjow laughed and continued outside._

_"Well that was fun. Man, yer gonna hate me tomorrow, Ichi" Grimmjow laughed, and proceeded to carry Ichigo home, stumbling all the way._

Man..good times. Well, maybe not that time, since I really did feel terrible the next day. I didn't want to ever do that again, until the next party came, which was like two weeks later. Ugh..that dream gave me a head ache. Now I can't sleep. I guess I was out for a while, since schools almost over. Wonder why Grimm didn't wake me up.

"Shut the fuck up, Nnoitra!" I hear Grimm yell. Ah, that's why. He was probably arguing the whole time. Luckily, the bell rang, and I shot out of the room. Grimmjow followed after punching Nnoitra, and we made our way home. I felt my nerves jump around in excitement. Would we kiss again? Or more? He doesn't have much time, since he's gotta go back to school for the game, so hopefully I'll at least get something. Man..I never thought I'd say these things. Well, think them. It's crazy, in a good way though. It's not my fault Grimmjow's fucking hot. And he's really cool. I think he would be a good boyfriend. But..he's not my boyfriend. Alright, that's it. I'm not getting my hopes up until he asks me out. That's right, _he_ has to ask _me_ out. I'm not doing it. Until that happens, I'm not thinking about it. I will of course make out with him. How could I not?

We get home, avoid my dad, and go in my room. I close the door, and consider locking it. What if goat face tried to get in? Would he think it's weird that the doors locked? I mean, I've done it before, but only to keep him out. Fuck it. I'm locking it. Grimm flops onto my bed, and I take my place next to him. He seems tired. I wonder if he slept good last night? It took me forever to fall asleep. I wanted to go in the closet, close the door, and go at Grimmjow like a savage beast. I chose not to, since my balls hurt and I figured he was asleep. Unfortunately, those blue balls left me painfully unsatisfied, and now I'm horny. That explains why I keep thinking like this. Damn hormones..leave me alone!

"I completely forgot about the game" Grimmjow says, jumping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, me too. You haven't even been going to practice" I say back, trying to get my heart beat under control.

"Che..I don't need practice. I'm already a boss at football" He says with a cocky smirk. Seriously, Grimm has white teeth. His canines are abnormally sharp too. He has a point though, he's good at football and never goes to practice. The coach, Kenpachi, doesn't even care. That guy..ugh. He scares the shit out of me. I hear he's with the nurse, Unohana. That's even more scary. Plus his daughter Yachiru is really cute. I don't get that. Any spawn of his should be just as scary.

"Yeah yeah. Cocky prick" I mutter, and his grin widens.

"Damn right I'm cocky. Wanna see?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, and I feel my face heat up. Guess I can't call him cocky anymore without this happening. He laughs more at my blush, and I scowl at him. Now that he mentions it..I do kinda wanna see.

"Sure, why not?" I say, grinning pervertedly. Now it's his turn to blush. Damn, he's too cute. I can't help myself, so I lean closer and cover his lips with mine, taking the bottom one into my mouth. I feel his hands run through my hair, and mine do the same. His hair is freaking _soft_. This time I feel myself being pushed onto my back, his larger body looming over me.

"Ya sure about that?" He asks huskily, leaning down to lick my neck. I tense up when his warm breath ghosts over the sensitive skin. Shit..that's one of my many week spots.

"Y-yeah.." I stutter nervously, and then moan softly when his sharp teeth nip my throat. He let's out a predator like growl, and bites it again, making me writhe and gasp under him. From the feel of it, he's very turned on, and so am I.

"Heh..alright then" He says in a voice barely above a whisper. My eyes widen when he unzips his pants and starts pulling them off. He looks at me with those breathtaking eyes, making sure I'm okay with it. I nod in approval, and swallow the lump in my throat. My hearts beating so fast, I feel like it could pop out of my chest. Is this really happening? Am I about to see his freaking boner?! I mean, this is Grimmjow. My best friend. Can I honestly say I wanna see _this_ part of him? Hmm..yep. I sure can. He pulls his jeans down enough for his boner to spring out, though he's still wearing boxers over it. I feel my mouth open in slight shock, since it's bigger than I imagined. My hands move on their own, and grip the waistband of his boxers. He looks at me and bites his lower lip, waiting for me to pull them down, which I do slowly. More and more of him gets revealed, and I notice he has that V shape that leads down to southern regions. The very base of it is shown, and he stops me. I damn near growled.

"Wait..Ichigo..this isn't fair" He says, referring to my very much covered boner. I feel extremely nervous, but pull my pants down anyways. He gets the same reaction as me when my painfully obvious bulge pops out, and puts his hand on my boxers. Now we both pull them down together, and I hold down a moan as the material slowly rubs against my erection. The tip is way too sensitive today. His hungry blue eyes are staring at it, waiting for the long awaited moment, and then he gets impatient. Before I can even blink, I feel the cold air hit everything, and instinctively flinch. Not wanting to be the only one, I yank down his boxers and feel my eyes widen dramatically. I never would have guessed he shaved. He just seems like a guy who would grow it out. I shift, feeling his eyes on it for so long, feeling nervous and scared and insecure.

"Ichigo.." He breaths, and I blush intensely, moving to pull my boxers up. He stops me, and gives me the most breathtaking kiss I've ever had. Relief washes over me, and I moan in happiness and pleasure when our naked erections rub against each other. Dear kami, this is actually happening. No cock blocks, nothing. We're gonna do this. His hand moves down slowly, and right when it's about to grip my boner, the unthinkable happens.

His fucking phone rings.

I groan in frustration, gripping my hair. He sighs and answers it, and a moment later hangs up. For a moment, I think we're gonna go back to it, but then he pulls his pants back up.

"That was Renji. I guess they're starting the game early, so I gotta go" He says angrily. I yank my damn pants back on and plop back down on my bed in a huff. Grimmjow leans down and puts his hands under my head, and then gives me a slow passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry. I promise we'll continue this after the party tonight, okay?" He says, and despite my bad mood, I smile and kiss him back.

"Okay. I'll see you after the game" I say, and he hops out my window. It might sound weird, but I'm use to that. I sigh, and go take a cold shower, since that last kiss left me with an uncomfortable problem. _Again_. If we get cock blocked one more time, I'm going to kill whoever does it. Luckily, by the time that parties over, it's gonna be late. Everyone here will be sleeping, and we won't have anywhere to go. There won't be any possible interruptions.

Tonight, it's _going_ to happen.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Not too lemony, right? I don't want to change the rating. Besides, I've read worse stuff that was rated T. Ichigo's getting his hopes up, which is a bad idea. Spoiler! Next chapter has a butt load of drama, and poor Ichi will regret getting his hopes up. Until next time, review!**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Dammit. I really wanted this to be told in Ichigo's POV, but oh well. Just a warning, you might hate Grimmjow at the end of this. It's gonna be super dramatic, and maybe even sad. But there's a light at the end of this dark tunnel! Fluff will follow in hopefully the next chapter. I've been wanting to write this chapter for so long! Enough talking. Just read.

Disclaimer: Fuck you disclaimer!

Chapter 12

(Grimmjow's POV)

As I changed out of my football gear and back into normal clothes, I felt my stomach flip from excitement. We won the game, and Ichigo was there cheering me on. Now it's party time, and after that, it's sexy time. Heh..sexy time..hehe. Anyways, I'm walking to Shinji's now with Ichigo, who was waiting outside of school. Damn, he looks hot with those skinny jeans. Ichigo likes tight clothes, which is just great for me. Right now he's wearing skinny grey jeans and a purple v-neck. Seriously, he's just asking for it. We get to Shinji's, and I head for the alcohol like always. It's already pretty crowded, but this is nothing. Give it an hour and it'll be packed. Ichigo follows, and fills his red cup. He's not a light weight anymore, and can probably keep up with me. He's funny as shit when he's drunk though.

"There's the star football player!" I hear a familiar voice, and turn to find Shinji with that horse face of his.

"What's up, horse face?" I say, and he glares at me. Man, he falls for it every time.

"That's mean, Grimmjow. I even complimented ya" He says, and I grin like the asshole I am.

"Yeah yeah, cry me a river. Where's the freaking food this time?" I ask, feeling hungry. The food location always changes around here, and sometimes I wonder if Shinji even knows where it is.

"Good question. Check the third floor" He says, and gets pulled away by some chick who apparently wants some horse face to suck on. I roll my eyes and drag Ichigo upstairs. I know from plenty of experience that if you drink without eating, you'll regret it. Ichigo learned that the hard way. So, I always make sure we eat first before chugging cup after cup until we can't even feel our faces anymore. I just want to see him get drunk. It makes my day every time. After stuffing our faces, we return to the drink table and proceed to drink nonstop until something happens. We should pace ourselves, since the party just started, but that's no fun.

"Grimm!" I hear a soft voice yell, and then the air is being squeezed out of my lungs.

"Nelliel? What are you doing here?" I ask after being released.

"I'm here to party, duh!" She says while glomping Ichigo. I see her fill a cup, and look at her uncertainly.

"You sure you should drink?" I ask.

"I'm older than you, little brother. I can drink if I want" She shoots back. She's got a point, but I still feel a little over protective. Weird people show up at these things, and could take advantage of her. Weird people like...

"Oi, bitch!" An unfortunately familiar voice yells, making Nelliel's face go blank. A perfect example of a weird person.

"Nnoitra" She says monotonely.

"Who the fuck invited you?" I growl, stepping between her and the bastard.

"None of yer damn business, blueberry" He sneers at me. I look over at Ichigo, who's still chugging, and decide to ignore the spoon and go back to drinking. Nelliel walks away, and Nnoitra stalks after her. I'm not so worried about it, since she can kick his ass, drunk or not. I look around, still chugging, and notice who all is here. Rukia, Renji, all the visored, Yammy, Hallibel, Chad, Uryuu, Orihime, Tatsuki, Starrk, Toshiro, Shuuhei, Izuru, Szayel, Nemu, Soi Fon, Yoruichi, Mila Rose, Sun Sun, Apacci, Nanao, and..is that..Ulquiorra?! I spit my drink out in shock, and Ichigo stares at me.

"The hell?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Over there!" I point, and he also spits out his drink.

"Oh hell no!" He yells. I take a step forwards, and then everything spins. Shit..there's the alcohol. Ichigo starts giggling, and I completely forget about Ulquiorra and start giggling too. We stumble over to our group of friends and start acting like drunken morons, which we pretty much were. The night went on like that for a while, and eventually I got tired. Me and Ichigo headed upstairs to sit down and relax for a while. From up here you could really see how packed it was. We stumble to sit down, and Ichigo practically falls on me.

"Watch it, ya strawberry" I say, managing to not slur.

"You..you watch it, blueberry" He points at me, and I can see his dazed brown eyes. I push him away, and we start giggling again. He keeps getting closer, and I can tell he wants to mess around. For some reason, I feel self conscious, and keep moving away and looking around nervously. No body knows about us. If someone saw, they would tell everyone. Do I want that right now? Me and Ichigo aren't really even together. I see my sister walk by, Nnoitra still annoying her, until he sees us. Ichigo is closer than usual, and he notices.

"Oi, get a room, queers!" He yells. A few people who were also walking by stopped and stared at me. Already the whispers started, and I felt really uncomfortable now.

"Shut the hell up, Nnoitra" I say, thinking the whispers would stop. I was wrong.

"Oh? Ya didn't deny it this time. Did ya finally come out of the closet and fuck the berry?" He grins, and my anger rises. The fact that Ichigo isn't saying anything or moving away isn't helping. Does..does he want people to know?

"I said shut the fuck up" I stand, and get in fighting stance. Do I deny it? Will Ichigo get hurt, or not care? I can't think straight with all the alcohol.

"Ha! Ya totally did! Ya hear that everyone? Grimmjow's gay with Ichigo!" He yells, and more people swarm. I'm so nervous, and a drop of sweat rolls down my face. Shit..what do I do?

"I'm not fucking gay!" I scream, and punch him in the jaw. The people leave, some of the girls looking relieved. Nnoitra gets up and glares at me before going back to Nelliel, who apparently saw the whole thing. She gives me a disappointed look. Shit..that was the wrong thing to say. Slowly, I turn around to look at Ichigo, who was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Ichigo..I.." I trail off, not knowing what to say. His shock turns into anger and then sadness.

"It's fine. I understand" He grumbles and starts walking away. I instantly grab his wrist without thinking, and he turns around angrily and yanks his wrist back.

"Ichigo, please" I say, but he shakes his head.

"No. Just fucking forget it. You're fucking embarrassed to be seen with me. Honestly, I don't know what I was expecting. You're a fucking bitch, Grimmjow. You never cared about this at all! Kami..I don't even know what to call it. We're not even together! You fucking used me! Don't ever talk to me again, you fucking prick!" He yells, and angry tears stream down his face. Before I can say anything, he walks away, leaving me feeling dizzy, and not just from the alcohol. Shit..I really fucked up. Why couldn't I just admit it? Since when do I care about what people think? I've come to terms with being bi in my head, so why did I react like that? Shit..he wanted me to say it. To say that I like him, and that it doesn't matter if we're together or whatever. Why didn't I ask him out properly? We never even defined it..fuck..I messed up.

I sit down on the couch, folding my hands together and covering my eyes with them. I need to fix this. Dammit..how do I fix this? He was crying..Ichigo never cries. I've never seen him cry..dammit! He's right..I am a bitch. I need to go see him. With a new found determination, I start going downstairs. Without saying goodbye to anyone, I start walking home. I pass the alley by the orphanage, and hear a woman scream. I see someone beating the shit out someone else, and realize it's a guy beating up a girl. I take quiet steps, and when I get close enough, my heart stops and I gasp loudly, making the man stop. He drops the girl, and walks to me, glaring at me with angry blue eyes. The girl stays on the ground, sobbing and wiping blood away. I can't move. I can't speak. Hell, I can't even breathe. This isn't happening. This is some drunken hallucination. Fuck..this can't be happening!

"What are ya doin here, Grimmjow" He says, and when I don't speak, he pins me against the wall. The girl sobs more.

"Answer me, Grimmjow. Ya aren't suppose to be here. Why did ya let yer sister come here too? Ya know I hate that. Ya both need ta come home" He says, and I finally snap out of it.

"I'm not going back there" I say, though my voice is shaking. I can't stop looking at Nelliel, who is sitting on the ground, crying and bleeding. She looks at me with wide, tearful eyes, and I break. My fist connects with his jaw, and he stumbles back. I keep punching, and he manages to hit me a few times.

"Nelliel, get out of here. Go stay at a friends house" I say. She runs, but is stopped by a tall figure. I growl loudly, not liking who it is.

"Oi, watch it, Nell—Oh..what the fuck happened?" Nnoitra asked, going from annoying to concerned. Nelliel sobs and grips his shirt for dear life, and he looks at me confusedly.

"Get her out of here, now. Don't fucking hurt her" I say, and he nods before running away with her. I continue fighting, and try to keep from falling. Stupid fucking alcohol.

"I'm gonna kill ya, Grimmjow. I'm so tired of this" The bastard says, and I growl angrily.

"How dare you touch her! She's your fucking daughter!" I yell, pinning him against the wall.

"She's disobedient, just like you" He growls back. I punch him repeatedly, until I hear sirens approaching. I let him go, and start running as fast as I can towards Ichigo's. Once I'm a safe distance away, I start walking. I feel like shit. First Ichigo hates me, and now my sister runs away bleeding thanks to Gin. Why can't I do anything right? I should have been there to help her..I should have admitted my love for Ichigo to everyone. Dammit..Nelliel..she was bleeding so much..and crying..my fucking sister..I feel an overwhelming swell of emotions explode, and punch a pole hardly, making it bend and my knuckles split. I didn't feel the pain. I feel hot tears run down my face, and a choked sob escapes my throat. My head is spinning from the alcohol, and right now I just need someone to comfort me. I finally reach Ichigo's house and hurry through the window, which is surprisingly open.

I get in, and Ichigo stands from the bed, about to yell at me to get out. He stops at seeing my condition, which probably looks terrible from getting hit and crying, which I still silently am. Before he can say anything, I run into his arms and grip his shirt, holding in the sobs but letting the tears flow. He slowly wraps his arms around me, probably not knowing if he should still be mad or not. I've never cried in front of him. Not once. Finally, he says something.

"Grimmjow..what happened? You're all bruised again" He asks, sitting back down. I still hide in his shirt, not wanting to look at his face. He hates me, and I have no right to seek comfort from him. If anything, he needs it from me. I rejected him publicly, after telling him I like him and making out. He has every right to hate me. I can't speak, because if I try I'm going to break. I just keep shaking in his arms, gritting my teeth and getting his shirt wet.

"Grimm..talk to me. Just let it out. I'm here for you" He says gently, rubbing my back. That did it. I broke. After what I did to him, he's still there for me. I let out a shaky breath, and then a choked sob. Somehow, I manage to speak coherent words.

"N-Nelliel..she's..she's hurt..Gin was b-beating her..Ichigo..she was bleeding so much!" I sob, and he gasps and holds me tighter.

"Oh my kami..did she get away?" He asks, and I nod my head yes.

"S-she went with Nnoitra. He came out after I did"

"Is that a good idea?"

"H-he seemed worried. She'll be okay. But..but..she.." I say, but my voice fails and I keep sobbing and hiccuping. He rubs circles on my back, trying to comfort me. It only makes me feel worse. I don't deserve this.

"She'll be alright then. Don't cry, Grimm. She'll be alright" He says softly, his other hand running through my hair.

"But..what if he does the same thing to Nel? W-what if..what if.." I break off again, not wanting to think about my little sister getting beaten.

"That won't happen. Just stop making yourself feel worse. If you want, we'll go check on her tomorrow. And I'm definitely calling the cops this time" He says, and I nod. This has gone too far.

"Ichigo..I..I'm sorry..you deserve better than me..you hate me.." I continue sobbing, and he hugs me tighter.

"It's alright" He says, but I shake my head no.

"No, it's not! I'm a fucking asshole! I don't know why I did that, but I regret it! Now you hate me..kami I'm so sorry" I hiccup, and he forces me to look at him.

"I don't hate you, Grimmjow. I was hurt, that's all. I could never hate you" He says, and more tears spill out. He wipes them away, and kisses my forehead. The sobs stop, but the tears won't. I'm not convinced, and I'm worried about Nel and Nelliel. As if on cue, I get a message on my phone. It's from Nelliel, saying she's okay and has Nel. They're staying at Nnoitra's, who's doing a good job at taking care of them, surprisingly enough. I sigh, and text her back, saying okay and that I love them.

"They're okay.." I sigh.

"Good. Now, can you cheer up?" He asks, and I suddenly sit up. He thinks I used him. That I don't care. I need him to know how much I care. I take his hands, and he looks at me confusedly.

"Ichigo..I didn't use you. I could never treat you like that. I really care about you. I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you. I should have done this from the beginning, but I'm doing it now. Ichigo..I really like you. Actually..I don't like you, I..I love you. I really love you. Do you think..I mean..do you want to..you know..be together?" I finally ask, and my eyes widen when his eyes water and tears spill over. He hugs me tightly, and sniffles into my shirt.

"D-dont cry! What did I do wrong?" I say, panicking. He starts laughing, and I feel beyond confused. Was he just having mood swings today?

"Of course I want to be together! Grimmjow..I love you too" He says, and I feel a smile split across my face. He's crying from happiness, not sadness. I hug him tight, and he reaches up to kiss me. Me and Ichigo, my best friend, are together. Fuck..I'm so freaking happy!

"Heh..you love me" I say, grinning like an idiot.

"Don't start" He says, but grins back.

"Oh fine. But I do love you too"

"A lot?"

"A whole lot"

A/N: Eep! Don't hate me! I know, making Nelliel get beat up was terrible. I'm sorry! I swear, it won't happen again. Next chapter will have fluff and maybe lemon. We'll see. Anyways, review!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So, it's been a while. After discovering the very sad fact that Byakuya dies, I gave up on Bleach. Kubo, you've killed one too many people that I love. But, I'm starting to get over it, hence the update. Someone said I should do a Nel POV, so I did! Also, this story is almost done. I know, sad face. But it was nice while it lasted. Kinda like Byakuya being alive..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Byakuya would so be alive if I did..**

**Chapter 13**

**(Nelliel's POV)**

I wake up to a blinding light and an unfamiliar warmth. My head aches, along with the rest of me, and I feel like puking. Maybe drinking so much was a bad idea. Where the hell am I? The apartment is usually cold, so why am I so warm? I open one eye blearily and nearly scream. This isn't my room. Hell, this isn't even my house. I'm in some strangers bed! Oh kami..tell me I didn't..did we have sex? I haven't taken my birth control in months! Shit! Now I really have to puke. Looking around, I see a small bathroom across the hall and run into it, emptying the contents in my stomach. After retching a few times, I swish around some water and toothpaste in my mouth and look in the mirror. Then I screamed. Last nights events come back in a rush.

I remember walking outside to get fresh air, but then I got pulled into an alley. The guy started beating me, and then I realized it was Gin. He had been drinking, and I remember seeing a figure at the end of the alley, smiling like everything was fine. It was Aizen. He just kept punching me, and I couldn't do anything. Then..Ichigo ran by, but he didn't see anything. A few minutes later, Grimmjow came out, but he saw me. Things got fuzzy..but I remember running. Running into..into who? He was tall..really tall..skinny..oh kami. It was Nnoitra! Shit! That's right.. Grimmjow told him to take care of me..and he actually did. I thought of little Nel, and we ran to the apartments. Rangiku was there, drunk as always, and didn't even notice my black eye or bruises. We took Nel, and he led me here.

I remember Nnoitra calling the cops, telling them where to find Gin. Then I texted Grimm, and told him we were all okay. He seemed safe too. After that..Nnoitra..he was acting so..unlike himself. He asked what happened, and who Gin was. He cleaned up my wounds, and comforted Nel who was confused. And then..we fell asleep in his bed. Nnoitra actually helped me. Speaking of Nnoitra, he's sitting up in bed, holding Nel in his lap. For once, I don't stare at him blankly. I smiled. And he did the same.

"Well, look who's alive" He says, giving me that piano teeth grin. I never noticed how..cute it is.

"I could say the same thing to you" I say back, ruffling my already messed up hair.

"Nelli! I hungry!" Nel says, jumping around in Nnoitra's lap.

"Maybe you can ask Nnoitra to make you breakfast?" I say, feeling my own stomach growl.

"Nnoi! Make me and sissy food! Pweeeease?" Nel says, grinning at Nnoitra.

"Alright squirt, I'll see what I can do" He says, and carries her to the kitchen. I follow, ignoring the throbbing in my head and face. It's really weird seeing him act so..nice. It's like he's actually a human being.

"Nnoitra, do you live here by yourself?" I ask, suddenly noticing how empty it is.

"Yeah. My parents live in China, and they left me this house" He says, rummaging through the fridge.

"Don't you get lonely?" It's a dumb question. I mean, come on, Nnoitra lonely? Yeah right.

"Che..maybe sometimes. It's not so bad though" It may be my imagination, or my hangover, but I swear he blushed. Who are you and what have you done with Nnoitra?!

"Nnoi! Ith food ready?" Nel yells from the table. Her and that damn lisp.

"Yeah yeah, it's comin squirt" Nnoitra replies, wearing his trademark smirk. I sit down next to her and we all eat. It's really good. Who would've guessed Nnoitra was a good cook? About half way through the meal, a doorbell rings, and Nnoitra furrows his brows. He walks to the front door and opens it wearily. I hear mumbling, and then he turns to look at me.

"Nelliel?" He says, and nods his head, signaling me to come over. When I see who's at the door, my heart speeds up.

"Nel, go into Nnoi's room for a bit, okay?" I say, trying to control my voice. Nel, sensing that somethings wrong, takes her food and scurries away. Then I look at the unexpected men.

"Can I help you, officers?" I manage to say. I have a hard time saying that. Why? Because I always want to say ociffers like some drunk dumb ass. Don't ask me why.

"Miss Nelliel Jaegerjaquez?" One asks, holding a little notepad. Oh dear kami, don't start questioning me. I hate cops. They make me nervous.

"Yes?" I squeak out, wanting to run and hide.

"Last night we received a call informing us that a young girl had just been beaten by her father in an alley. This was you, correct?"

"Yes"

"We arrived at the scene, but unfortunately we couldn't find anyone. Do you mind explaining what happened?" Oh fuck. Now I have to relive that lovely night.

"S-sure. Would you like to sit?" I ask, trying to seem polite. They nod seriously and we all sit on the couch.

"Just tell us what happened last night" He says. I think leaving out the drinking part would be..wise. I'm not trying to get me or anyone else arrested. Well, besides Gin.

"W-well..I was just at a friends house, but it was getting late, so I decided to go home. But then..he pulled me into the alley, and started hitting me. I didn't know who it was at first..but then I realized it was my dad. He had been drinking, I could smell it, and his friend was standing a few feet away. After a while, my brother came out, and saw what was happening. They started fighting..and he told me to run..and that's when I ran into him," I nod towards Nnoitra, "And he brought me here" I finish, wringing my hands together nervously. They were taking notes. Dammit..I hate cops.

"And, you live here alone, correct?" They ask Nnoitra, who seems perfectly calm.

"That's right. My parents let me live here. I've got all the proof, if ya need it"

"I'll need to see it" One asks. Nnoitra opens a drawer in the kitchen and spreads the papers out on the table. The other one keeps asking me questions.

"You said your brother came out?" He asks, preparing to write more.

"Yes"

"And they started fighting? As in physically?"

"Yes"

"And, where is your brother now?"

"Oh..I'm not sure about that one. If I had to guess, I'd say the Kurosaki clinic. He probably stayed with his friend, Ichigo"

"What's your brothers name"

"Grimmjow"

"Alright. Well, we're gonna go ask Grimmjow some questions as well. As for your father, we'll keep searching. However..there's a few things I'm wondering" Oh great. Here we go.

"What is it?" I ask, feeling my heart stop.

"You told someone to go in the other room. Who was it?"

"Oh..my little sister, Nel"

"I see. Has your father ever hit her?"

"Oh no. In fact, last night was the first he's ever hit me. Usually he only beats Grimmjow"

"Hmm..and, where is your mother?"

"Home, drunk" I reply bitterly. More bitterly than I expected. Ugh..all this questioning is making me tired.

"I see. Well, we will be speaking to her too. I recommend staying here for a while. If we find him, you'll know. Thank you for your time" He says, standing to leave. His partner, seeing everything he needed, walks with him out the door. Nnoitra waits until they get into the car and locks the door, and I let out a sigh. Thank kami that's over.

"Well that was fun" He says with a scowl. Nel, hearing the strange men leaves, comes out and hands her empty plate to Nnoitra, who puts it in the sink.

"Ugh..this is not how I wanted to start the day" I groan, rubbing my temples. Much to my surprise, he comes and sits next to me, and wraps one long arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, sorry ya have ta go through all this" He says sympathetically.

"Ah..It was only a matter of time I guess. Although..it is nice having you actually be..well..nice to me instead of an ass. Mind explaining why?" I ask, letting my curiosity get the best of me.

"Well, I do think women should be weaker than men and all, and that they should obey us, but ta see a girl get beat up like that, by her own dad, it just ain't right. Yer a strong chick, and yer different. While it pisses me off, I also respect ya for it. But, when I saw ya cry like that, I knew ya needed someone. Why not me?" He shrugs. Alright, so he's extremely sexist. That's..not surprising. But, he cares, and has a soft side. That makes up for it..right?

"That's..sweet? A little messed up, but sweet, I guess" I laugh a little, and he glares.

"It ain't messed up" He grumbles. I feel that blank stare crawl onto my face.

"It is. Women are strong people and don't need men as much as they like to think"

"Really? So, what happens when they need sex?" He raises an eyebrow, and I feel a shit eating grin form. Really, Nnoitra, are we gonna go there? Bring it!

"Oh, there are plenty of other ways, trust me" I start giggling at his baffled face. Oh yeah, I went there.

"Oh yeah? Like what?! And what do you mean trust me! What's that supposed to mean!" He yells, and blushes slightly.

"Um, hello, ever heard of lesbians? Or you can just do it yourself, or use toys"

"Gah! Don't say things like that woman! Wait, are ya tryin ta say yer lesbian?!" His face gets more red, and I thank kami Nel isn't listening.

"Oh no, I'm straight" I say simply. He suddenly gets a strange look on his face.

"So then..ya do it..yerself?" He asks, and now my face heats up.

"What kind of question is that?!" I yell, regretting this conversation. I'm eighteen! Of course I have! Who doesn't by the time they're my age?! It's called curiosity and never having a boyfriend! But I can't tell him that!

"You said trust me! Which means you know! And if yer not gay, then how else would you know!"

"It's just common sense! And don't act like you don't do it!" I yell. There, turn the tables. That's always smart. But then..why am I getting mental images?! Ah kami! Make it stop! But..it's not that bad..ah! What's wrong with me!

"I-I do not! Don't turn this on me!" He blushes more, and I actually wonder if he does. Sure seems like it.

"You started this whole conversation!"

"No you did!"

"No, actually you did"

"...Did I?"

"Yes, you did, mr. masturbation"

"Huh..I guess I—Hey wait! Don't call me that! I don't do that shit" And yet..that blush says otherwise.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Why are you?! Cause ya do it, that's why!"

"Then so do you, since you're blushing too"

"Dammit! Why do ya wanna know that shit anyways!" He yells, crossing his arms in a huff. Why do I wanna know? Because it's a damned sexy image, that's why. Wait..what?!

"Why do you wanna know! So you have something to think about when you do it next time?!"

"Wha—No! I don't think of you like that! And I don't do that! If I want some, I go get some. End of story"

"Oh, so I'm not pretty enough!" Don't ask where that came from, because I don't know.

"What?! I never said that! What's that got ta do with anything!?"

"I'm not pretty enough for you to think about while doing that! I see how it is!"

"You are! I mean, ah! If I wanted ya, I would get ya instead of just thinking about it!"

"Oh please, like I would let you do that" I scoff. The question is..would I? I..don't know, actually. He is cute..and he has a nice side. Hmm..

"Is that so?" He says, sounding slightly hurt.

"Yes, it's so" I say back. He glares at me for a moment, before cracking a smile and laughing.

"Why the fuck are we talking about this?" He laughs, resting his head against the back of the couch. I find myself laughing with him, oddly enough.

"I don't know!" I giggle. How on earth did we even get to this conversation?

"Ahh shit," He sighs, "So, what are ya gonna do now? I mean, are ya gonna go home or what?"

"Well..I don't know. If I go home..he's there..eventually..and my mom isn't gonna do shit. Nel needs to be somewhere safe.."

"And so do you" He adds, surprising me.

"You're starting to scare me" I say, feeling my cheeks heat up for some reason. Kami..am I falling for him? Oh..that's..that's so weird! He's a dick! And yet..

"What? A guy can't be nice every once in a while?" He asks, looking shocked.

"Not if that guy is you" I say back, giggling at his glare. Dear kami, I'm giggling like a little girl! I think..I think I do like him..

"Oh, thanks. And here I was, about to give you a place to stay!" He crosses his arms, huffing like an angry child. I feel my body go numb. He..he would..let me stay? I feel myself hug him, and actually enjoy the feeling. I can wrap my arms around his tiny stomach, and it's like I could break him if I tried. But he's strong, despite his looks.

"Nnoitra...you...thank you.." I breathe, trying not to cry from happiness. I hear him chuckle, the deep noise echoing throughout his chest, and he actually hugs me back.

"Che..don't mention it" He says, and I linger for a moment. I'm hugging Nnoitra. The guy who has given me shit since the first day we met. The guy who gives Grimmjow shit, and constantly fights. The lanky, bean pole, annoying ass hole. This is..unreal. And yet it feels so right.

"Nelli? Why ith you so happy?" I hear Nel ask, and I sit up straight.

"Nnoitra is letting us stay here for a while, Nel" I say, not knowing how she'll take it. I don't know how she feels about Gin and Rangiku. It seems like Gin scares her, but she seems to love Rangiku.

"Yay! I get to stay with Nnoi!" She squeals, jumping on Nnoitra's lap and kissing his cheek. Well, that went well. Thank kami she loves him.

"Yeah, we both do" I say, and before even thinking, I kiss his cheek too. It's so..soft. Then I laugh when he blushes dark red. You know..I have a feeling this is gonna work.

**A/N: Woo! Long chapter! Okay, so next chapter, should I continue with Nnoitra and Nelliel for one more chapter or go back to Grimm and Ichi? Or maybe go back to GrimmIchi and then later do one more NnoiNel? Gahhh I don't know! Somebody review and help me!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well, thank you everyone who reviewed. Since you all suggested it, this will be a GrimmIchi chapter. A NnoiNel will pop up whenever I run out of ideas for GrimmIchi, which might be next chapter. This might be a sex scene, but maybe not. My brain isn't in the lemon writing mood, so we'll just see what happens. Some chapters take on a life of their own! O.O**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

**Chapter 14**

**(Ichigo's POV)**

It's late. Really late. Everyone's asleep, except me and Grimm. Right now, my rooms pitch black, except the moonlight shining in through my curtains. I've got a bit of a hangover, I'll admit it, but right now I could care less. Now, you might be asking, how can you not care? It's a fucking hangover! Those hurt! Well, I'm a bit focused on other things right now. Other things being Grimmjow, and his _thing_, which just so happens to be out for my eyes to see. Yes, we're finally picking up where we left off, _again_. Only this time, no interruptions. Who the fuck would interrupt us at 4 in the morning? Well, I don't wanna jynx myself, so I'll shut up. If you're thinking Grimm is the only one naked, you're wrong. We're finally completely naked in front of each other, under my covers, about to get it on. Well, actually, we've been doing stuff for about a half hour. What kind of stuff? Well, I don't kiss and tell, but let's just say it involved our mouths and a much lower part on the body. But now, we're going all the way. I can tell he wants release, I do too. Neither of us has gotten it yet, and kami knows we need it.

I never thought I'd be on bottom. Then again, I never thought this would happen. I'm a complete virgin, never even had sex with a girl. Kinda regret it, kinda don't care. In a way, I feel like I've always been gay on the inside. Whenever I had a girlfriend, I never really..got into it. I never cared. They were hot, but I don't know. It never felt...complete. But being with Grimm? It feels perfect. Like it's meant to be. I guess that's why I don't mind bottoming. I love Grimm, and as long as he's the one on top, I could care less. Now, that doesn't mean he'll never be on bottom. Oh no, that wouldn't be fair. But we'll save that for later. Right now, I'm mesmerized by the sight of him rubbing lotion all over his—well, you know. What? You got a problem with lotion? As if I'm gonna have lube lying around. It's my first time. I notice Grimm stop and look at me strangely.

"Um..how exactly does this work?" He asks, blushing a bit. He must not be use to being confused with sexual things.

"How the hell would I know? I'm not really an expert either" I reply flatly. Honestly, I don't even have any idea. Not one. I mean, doesn't his dick just kinda, I don't know, slide in there? How else would it work?

"Well..here goes nothing, I guess. Ya ready, berry?" He asks, giving me that cocky smirk. Why does he have to call me berry _now_?

"Just shut up and do it" I grumble, wanting to just do it already. Just a FYI, I'm not laying ass up. Why would I do that? So Grimm can stare at it the whole time? Yeah, no thanks. I feel his tip press against it, and suck in a breath. It feels so..weird. Kinda..uncomfortable. Then, next thing you know, the head is in, and I have to grab a pillow to cover my scream. Holy shit..it fucking hurt. Kami..this hurts so bad!

"Ya alright?" I hear him ask.

"Oh, I'm just peachy, thanks for asking!" I growl, removing the pillow. How can I be alright?! This shit burns! It fucking hurts! Ooh, I can't _wait_ to be on top. We'll see if he's alright with a dick in his ass.

"Wanna stop?" I can tell he's being patient with me. Knowing Grimm, he probably just wants to shove it in there and go crazy. That very thought makes me cringe.

"N-no..we've come this far, just keep going. Besides...I really wanna do this with you" I mumble the last part, and he smiles and gives me a kiss. He pushes in more, maybe half an inch, and I bite his lip. Kami, we're not even half way yet! This reminds me of that one time I gauged my ears. That little hole had to stretch for that thick gauge, and it didn't matter if you went slow or fast, it burned and it hurt. Although, going slow just made it like torture. Hmm..maybe it applies here too?

"G-Grimm, just go all the way, fast" I say, panting slightly. It makes sense, right? Just get the pain over with in one quick push.

"Well..If you say so" He mutters, and takes a breath. He then pulls out ever so slightly, and before I can blink, he's buried inside me. Oh, how wrong I was. That was the worst thing to do. I think something in me just fucking ripped. Somehow, I manage to grab the pillow again. Good kami that hurt! It still hurts! Fuck why did I do this! Worst idea ever!

"Ichigo? Shit, are you alright? Here, let me pull out—"

"NO! For the love of all things holy, don't fucking move!" I yell. Well, sort of yell. We have to remain somewhat quiet, so no one wakes up. But that just keeps getting harder to do. I notice he's staring at me, kinda like he's freaked out. Then I realize I'm crying. It really hurt that much.

"Ichigo..I'm sorry" He says sadly.

"This isn't your fault. I wanted this. I still want this. Just give me a minute" I sigh. Maybe if I give it time, it'll feel better. Kami, do people really go through this? It better be worth it, dammit.

"Alright..here, how about I distract you from the pain?" He asks. I don't know what he's talking about, until his hand wraps around my erection, which is somehow still hard even after all the pain. Well, it certainly is distracting me. Now all I can focus on is how bad I want to bust. Grimm has some talented hands, and as they work their magic, I feel myself wanting him to move.

"G-grimm..m-move" I sort of moan, and he happily complies. He starts off slow, not wanting to hurt me, and it does hurt. But the pleasure is distracting me, and slowly the pain goes away, and he starts going faster. Kami, I can't believe this is happening. I'm having sex with Grimmjow. My once best friend, now boyfriend. This is crazy, but in a good way.

"F-fuck..it's fucking tight.." He hisses, biting his lip.

"What do y-you expect?" I say back, feeling my bed start to move. Luckily it doesn't make noise. Hell, we would be screwed, no pun intended. Grimmjow moans in response, the sound gives me goosebumps. Dammit he's sexy. Suddenly, he brushes something inside me, and for a small second I see stars. Holy shit, that felt good. I can't help but moan in pure ecstasy. Noticing my reaction, he repeats the motion, multiple times, leaving me breathless. Between this and his hand stroking, I won't last long.

"Kami...G-Grimm.." I breathe, feeling my body tingle. I can't be this close already! It isn't fair!

"I-Ichigo..." He says back, and I pull him down for a body melting kiss. I notice him speed up, and he starts grabbing anything he can, just like last time. He settles for my hair, and I feel my own end approaching. Just..a little..more..there! Oh..oh kami..we actually finished at the same time. I swear, it was the best bust I've ever had. Just seeing Grimm bust, and hearing it, holy fuck. Best shit ever. A moment later, we come off our high, and he falls on top of me. I don't even care at this point. We just lay like that, breathing heavily, sticking together from sweat and other things. He pulls out, and I feel so empty. It feels weird.

"We should get dressed. If my dad wakes us up tomorrow and we're naked, it's gonna be hard to explain" I finally manage to say. He groans and rolls off, slipping his pajamas back on. I do the same, but make a very unmanly squealing sound. His cum is everywhere! It's coming out of my ass! That's so gross!

"Heh..we should probably clean that" He says.

"Oh, you think?!" I yell, and hastily get up. There's nothing else, so I use a shirt to wipe it off my bed. He's staring at me again.

"Nice ass" He grins, and I blush. I forgot about that.

"Fuck you" I growl, and after cleaning I get dressed and throw the shirt in my closet.

"We just did that, Ichi" He purrs, and I scowl. Damn smart ass. Then, finally, I lay down. I'm so fucking tired. Before falling asleep, I feel him wrap his arms around me, and we both drift off into blissful sleep. Yep, it was totally worth it.

* * *

"Ichigo! Someone is here to see you!"

I'm woken up by the sound of my dad calling me, and groan. Who could need me right now? I'm tired, hung over, and really warm. Dammit Grimmjow, why do you have to be so comfy!

"And Grimmjow!" He adds, and my eyes open fully. Someone wants to see me and Grimm? Something tells me it's important, so I drag Grimmjow downstairs and freeze. Two fucking cops! Oh kami..what did I do..did I do anything? Do they know about Shinji's party? It's just alcohol! But then, wouldn't they go to Shinji, not me? He's the one who hosted the thing. No, that can't be it. So then, what do they want?

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?" One asks Grimm, who merely nods, still groggy. Hm..what time is it anyways? 12?! What the hell!

"Sorry to disturb you, but we just talked to your sister, Nelliel. We need to ask you some questions" The cop says, and Grimm tenses up. Ah, that's what this is about. We sit around the table, and I notice my dad and sisters watching tv like everything's fine. I know better though. Dad knows what's going on.

"Alright then, what can I do for ya" Grimm says, his tone a bit rough. Grimm hates cops, with a passion. I don't get why. They're just here to help. He says they make him nervous.

"Well, your sister already told us plenty, but we just need to confirm some things. Is it true that you and your father physically engaged in a fight?"

"Yeah" Grimm quirks an eyebrow. These cops better watch it, since he hates talking about Gin.

"Is it also true that he regularly hits you at home?"

"Che. Yeah"

"I see. And, what is your relationship like with your mother?"

"What relationship"

"I see. Well, that clears that up. Your two sisters are safe with a mister Nnoitra Jiruga, and we will be questioning your mother. Unfortunately, we cannot find your father. Do you have any idea where he may be?"

"You got a pen and paper?" Grimm asks, shifting in his seat. Damn..they didn't catch him. One of them nods and pulls a pen and a little notebook out, and Grimm starts writing a list of places. I recognize a few. His apartments, Aizen's, his work. The others I don't know. He then hands the materials back, and the cops stand to leave. At least it was quick.

"Thank you again for your time. We will let you know if we find him" The cop says before leaving. Grimmjow growls and walks back upstairs, me following. Suddenly he stops in the middle of my hallway and turns around, giving me a serious look with a bit of shock and I think rage behind it.

"Grimm..? What's wrong?" I ask slowly, noticing his jaw clench.

"Nelliel...is at...Nnoitra's..." He says slowly, his voice deadly. I look at him confusedly. Didn't he tell her to go with him? And, hasn't he known she was there? Why is he getting mad now?

"Yeah..? And? You told him to take her, didn't you?" I voice my thoughts. I swear his eye just twitched.

"I was drunk at the time, and needed to get her out of there" He says through gritted teeth. I still don't get it.

"Yeah? So, he took her. What of it?"

"Ichigo. My _sister_, is at _Nnoitra's_. Nelliel. Is at. Nnoitra's house. Nnoitra Jiruga, the same fucking prick who constantly stalks her, wanting a fight. The same guy who I always have to beat the shit out of. She is at his _house_" Grimm says, grabbing my shoulders. Well..I guess that could be a problem.

"So..what are we gonna do about it?"

"We're gonna go get her, that's what"

**A/N: Uh oh, trouble is coming! XD Ah, poor Ichi. Not the best decision maker. What else could you expect from a virgin? Yep, next chapter is totally gonna be NnoiNel, maybe half and half GrimmIchi. I don't know. I'm sure you can imagine what's gonna happen...but maybe not. Meh, just review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Warning! This chapter may have an excess amount of swearing due to Nnoitra's natural behavior. Younger viewers may want to cover their ears. Still not sure if I'll switch POVs mid-chapter or not. Probably not, since the whole stories been one POV per chapter. It would feel weird messing that up. I don't like change O.O Also, this chapter begins with a flashback. Well, more of a dream. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

**Chapter 15**

**(Nnoitra's POV)**

_"Oi, Shinji, ya stupid fucker! Get yer horse face over here!" I yell loudly across the giant room, making several people stare annoyingly at me. Like I give a fuck. Right now I'm at Shinji's party, feeling buzzed from alcohol. Aforementioned horse face walks over to me, smiling like a dumb ass. I shouldn't really be calling him that, since my teeth are just as bad, but hey, it pisses him off._

_"What'dya want, Nnoi? I'm tryin to score over here" He slurs, obviously more drunk than me. This crazy fucker can go all night like this though._

_"Yer almost outta booze. Got anymore?" I ask, shaking my empty red cup to prove my point. Shinji face palms and groans, knowing full well that when you run out of alcohol, people will start leaving._

_"Who tha fuck drank ma shit! Ya greedy fuckers!" He yells, making me laugh. Shinji's funny as shit when he's drunk. Granted, he's always funny, but it's a whole different story when he's drunk._

_"I'll take it that means yer out?" I ask, and from the corner of my eye, I see a flash of green hair walk outside. Who else would have green hair? Only one, stupid, annoying bitch. Nelliel. Che, it's about time she left. I wasn't pleased to see her here._

_"Unfortunately, yes. I..." Shinji trails off as a girl walks by, Mila Rose to be exact. He then grins like a moronic pedophile, which I believe he is, and turns on his heel to walk after her._

_"'Ello there, ain't you a pretty li'l thing" He says with a fake accent, another habit of his when he drinks. I roll my eyes make my way to the front door, if you could even call it that. I say bye to my friends on the way, grab a few girls asses, throw my cup on the floor and step out into fresh air. I'm expecting to go home, crash, and sleep all day tomorrow. However, something crashes into me, and I almost shove them off and beat the shit out of them. That is, until I look down and see green hair. I look back up, and see blue hair. He's fighting some creepy looking guy, and I realize the person with green hair is desperately clinging to me and crying._

_"Oi, watch it, Nell— Oh..what the fuck happened?" I was about to tell her to back the fuck up, but when she looked at me, I had to stop. She's bleeding._

_"Get her out of here, now. Don't fucking hurt her" Grimmjow says, and goes back to fighting. I wanted to say something crude, but for some reason didn't. Nelliel has never cried in front of me. While a part of me enjoyed it, another part hated it. So I ran, and ran, and ran._

_"N-Nnoitra..my sister..please, I need to get her" She manages to say, and gives me directions to her apartments, where we sort of kidnap her sister. Shit, her moms fucking hot. She quickly drags me out, and we run to my house. I can't help but wonder why the hell I'm helping her, and how my night went from awesome to fucked up so fast._

"Nnoi! Nnoi! Wake up Nnoi! Me and sissy ith bored!" I'm woken up by the little runt, Nelliel's sister Nel. At first, I thought I was gonna have a heart attack when I figured out they were _twins_. I can barely tolerate one. But now, I don't mind it. The kids pretty cute. Normally, I don't do well around little ones. They think I'm a monster, since I'm seven feet tall. But this one doesn't care. I think she really likes me.

"I'm up, I'm up" I mutter, feeling less hungover after a nap. I don't even know when I fell asleep. Last I remember we we're watching tv.

"Yaaaaay! Nelli, Nnoi ith awake! Now we can play!" The squirt yells, making me wince. Yeah, still a little hungover here!

"Nel, don't yell so loud" I hear the quiet voice that can only belong to Nelliel. Guess she's still feeling it too.

"Ugh..what time is it?" I ask, noticing it's still daylight outside. Probably not morning anymore.

"Around 12, I think" She replies. I then notice that she changed into different clothes. My clothes, to be exact.

"Ya..borrowed my clothes?" I ask, staring blankly at her.

"Oh..yeah, sorry about that. It's just..I don't have anything else to wear and..I took a shower and needed something clean.." Oh..so she took a shower too. I..don't know what to think. Usually I'd be pissed and start yelling, calling her names, wanting to fight. But..when I look at her all beat up, and after seeing her cry, I just can't. Damn..I've gone soft.

"It's..alright" I say, and notice her eyebrows shoot up. She must not be use to this either. Honestly, I don't know why I'm acting like this. It's really freaking me out. Then, I make the mistake of noticing how fucking _good_ she looks. She's wearing a plain white button up shirt, which is a little too long since I'm freakishly tall, and some of the buttons are undone since her boobs are massive. Also, she's got a pair of my boxers on, which _really_ should bother me, but it's doing the opposite. Shit..I can't stop staring. I'm broken out of my trance when there's an angry, loud knock on the door, and I unhappily open it. I wasn't expecting to get pinned against the wall by my throat and become face to face with a mass amount of blue.

"Where the fuck is she?! You better not have touched her, you fucker!" The bastard yells, and I briefly notice something orange walk in.

"Will ya get the fuck offa me?! Ya crazy bastard!" I yell and shove him away. Nelliel steps between us and embraces him tightly, and Nel flies out of nowhere and glomps him.

"Don't hurt him, Grimmjow! He hasn't done anything!" She yells, and smacks his arm. I feel myself smirking, and he glares at me.

"Good, cause if he does, I'll kill him" He threatens, and I scoff.

"Don't kill Nnoi! I love him!" Nel yells, and Grimm stares incredulously at her.

"Don't say that, Nel"

"But I do! He made me and Nelli food and let us live here forever!"

"Wait, he did what?! Oh hell no!" Grimmjow yells, and I roll my eyes. Here we go again.

"Grimmjow, calm down! Where else are we supposed to stay? At Ichigo's little house? With Rangiku?" Nelliel yells, shutting her annoying brother up. He thinks about it for a moment, and then sighs in defeat.

"Fine. But I swear to kami, if you fucking hurt her in _any_ way, I _will_ kill you" He snarls at me, and I clench my fists. I'm about to punch him.

"Ya know what? Ya piece of—"

"He won't do anything!" Nelliel interrupts me, knowing that I'm about to snap. It's kinda weird how she can predict my moves so well. I guess she's use to it.

"Alright. Good. So, you're okay? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm okay Grimm. He's actually taking care of me and Nel. It's weird, but kinda nice"

"It better stay that way" He glares at me, and I grin evilly, making him tense up.

"For the last time, it will! Sheesh! Anyways, how are you and Ichigo?" She asks and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"Nelliel! Don't bring it up in front of him!" Grimmjow yells, and I notice Ichigo blush furiously. Are they...? Seriously?

"Wait wait wait, ya mean I was right?! Yer...yer both gay?!" I ask, not knowing if I should laugh or puke. That's just...unexpected.

"Shut the fuck up, Nnoitra! If you tell anyone, I'll make sure you never talk again!" Grimmjow yells, and I feel my head throb. Yes, hangover, I still feel you.

"Grimmjow! That's it, go back to Ichigo's and calm down!" Nelliel yells, and pushes the two outside. Nel gives them both a hug and runs back inside, and a moment later Nelliel walks in and shuts the door.

"He's so fucking annoying" I grumble, making a disgusted face.

"He's just protective" She defends, making me more annoyed. I can't really decide who I hate more, her or her brother. Although my hatred for her is slowly dissipating, which is weird. I'm not use to such clemency.

"Yeah yeah. More like _over_ protective. And gay. Che..I was totally right" I chuckle, feeling a sense of victory wash over me. Something just told me they were queer, and for each other. I wasn't really expecting to be right, but I'll take it.

"Don't tell anyone Nnoitra. He's not the only one who will kick your ass" She threatens, and I raise my eyebrows in amusement.

"Oh? Is that a challenge? I'd _love_ ta see that" I grin lecherously, and she gives me that blank stare. Kami, I love pissing her off.

"I'm not going to waste my time fighting someone like you" She says, sitting on the couch.

"Really now? What if I told the whole school about yer gay brother and the strawberry?" I know I'm pushing it, but isn't that my goal in life?

"You won't" She shoots back, sounding a little more angry. Is this really the way to piss her off? All this time and I never knew? Shit!

"Ya sound so confident about it. Tell ya what, if ya fight me, I won't say a word ta anyone"

"Why would I trust you?"

"Well, ya trust me enough ta live in my home, so why not for this too? Come on, one fight. Do ya want me ta tell everyone or not?" Heh, peer pressure! Always works.

"Well...fine. Nel, go in the room for a while. I have to teach him a lesson" She tells the smaller version, who laughs and goes into my room. I feel excitement coarse through my body, I finally get to fight her! Now I can prove that I am the strongest!

"Che, ya ready, Nelliel?" I say, and in the blink of an eye she's on me, tackling me to the floor. I'm taken by surprise, but quickly kick her off and pin her onto the floor with my body. She throws a punch, which I barely dodge, and somehow manages to flip over so I'm on bottom. We keep rolling around on the floor, she keeps throwing punches which I manage to dodge. Man, when she fights, she _fights_. The air leaves my lungs when she knees me in the gut, making me roll over in pain. Her knees go on either side of my hips, and I briefly have a dirty thought but quickly brush it off. My head snaps to the side when she punches me, and I snarl in annoyance. I pull my fist back, about to punch her, when I stop. Why can't I do it? She's _already_ beat up, and the bruises on her face make my eyes soften.

I growl in frustration and decide to just push her off, resuming my position on top of her. She glares at me, but I see confusion in her light brown eyes. She's wondering why I didn't go through with it. She knows I'm going fucking soft. How pitiful. I'm not sure what to do now. I want to hit her, but I just can't. So, I make the mistake of looking down slightly, and I damn near choked on thin air. Somewhere along the line, a few more buttons came undone on the shirt she's wearing, giving me a perfect view of her entire cleavage. Fuck, I knew they were big, but this is just...just...fucking amazing! Apparently she noticed my gawking and punches me so hard I fly off, and she quickly fixes the shirt.

"You pervert" She growls, and I glare at her.

"Not my fault ya got em out fer display" I say back, and once again the air leaves me when she pounces me and punches me again.

"You wish" She says, and throws another punch. That got me thinking about things I really shouldn't think about, like her stripping for me. That outfit doesn't help. I feel my body temperature rise, and subconsciously gulp. She needs to stop straddling me like this. I need space. I need _air_. Shit...when was the last time I got laid? Oh..too long ago..what the fuck am I gonna do. I think I'm..I'm..

"Get offa me. This fight is over" I push her off and quickly stand up, heading to the couch and pulling my knees up to my chest to cover my stupid fucking boner. I refuse to believe this happened because of her. I just haven't gotten laid in a while. It's not because she's hot as fucking hell. Nope. Not at all.

"Does that mean you won't tell?" She asks, sitting next to me. I scoot a little farther away.

"Che. I never said that"

"Nnoitra!" She yells, and somehow shoves my knees down and straddles me again. I grab her hips to keep her from going lower. She can not find out about _it_.

"What? And didn't I tell ya ta get _offa_ me? Yer gonna regret it"

"Am I really? Cause I'm pretty sure I just beat you. What are you gonna do?" She's tempting me, in more than one way. Shit, this is about to go _horribly_ wrong.

"I'm not kidding, Nelliel. Get off. _Now_"

"No. Not until you promise to not tell" She crosses her arms, and sits lower, almost sitting on my painfully obvious bulge. I grip her hips and hold her up, making a hissing sound. She looks confused, but ignores it.

"Why should I? I don't owe anyone nothin" I really should learn to shut my mouth. But I'm stubborn. She goes lower, and I suck in a breath.

"Ok ok! I promise! Just, don't do that!" I yell in a distressed voice, and she raises an eyebrow before smirking. Oh shit, why did I say that?

"Do what? This?" She asks, and sinks lower, almost touching the tip. I bite my lip and try desperately to hold her up.

"Yes that! Yer gonna regret it!" I say, and she smirks more. She really will regret it. Unless she likes getting impaled. Hmm..I wonder if she's a virgin? Gah! Why am I thinking about that?

"Why's that?" Oh, you little bitch, you fucking _know_ don't you! Now I'm tempted to let her go for it.

"Ya just will! Now get off!" I yell frantically, my voice almost hysterical. But of course she doesn't listen, and I can only bite my lip and look away as she finally touches it, and realizes what it is. There's a pause, and it felt like an eternity, but then she starts laughing. I glare at her, probably blushing like an idiot, which makes her laugh more.

"N-Nnoitra, are you..?" She giggles, and I damn near punched her.

"Shut up! It's not funny!"

"Y-you're right, I'm s-sorry"

"Then stop laughing!"

"Or what? You'll poke my eye out with it?" She laughs more, and I growl before throwing her onto the couch and pinning her down, making sure she feels how hard I am right now.

"Oh, I'll poke something with it, but it won't be anywhere near your eye" I growl, and just to prove my point I grind my length against her thigh. That was a mistake, because it felt really fucking good. I'm over sensitive right now.

"N-Nnoitra!" She gasps, and I look into her wide brown eyes. She looks nervous, surprised, and something close to..hungry? Lustful? _Shit_...

"Ya made me do this" I hiss, and devour her lips with my own. She makes a sound of shock, and then surprises me by kissing back. My long tongue sweeps across her lips, and her own appendage slides out and wrestles with mine. My hands move up to her chest and rip open the shirt, making her gasp. That gives me the chance to probe her mouth, enjoying the taste. I squeeze her massive chest, eliciting a small moan from her. My eyes open wide at the sound, and I'm pleased to see she's blushing. With a predatory growl I continue, and start rubbing my boner against her leg again. Her bra is pissing me off, so I go to remove it when she stops me, panting slightly.

"N-Nnoitra..what if Nel comes out?" She asks, and I pause. I guess that would be bad.

"Let's go into my bathroom then" I say nonchalantly, and we run into said room, locking the door. I then pull her shirt off, and unhook her bra expertly. Shit, I ain't no virgin. I'm not a man whore like Grimmjow, but still. Not a virgin. The bra falls, but she covers her boobs.

"W-wait! You..you have to make it fair" She says nervously, and I grin.

"No problem" I say back, and pull off my shirt. I then unbutton my pants and slide them off. Now we're both in boxers. I look at her expectantly, and she looks uncertain.

"Are you sure you want this? I mean..I thought you..hated me.." She says quietly, and I sigh. I am horny, and would probably do anyone right now. But I have to admit, the thought of doing her does sound better than anything else, and I can't say I hate her anymore. Why would I let her live here? Why would I be doing _this_? No, I don't hate her anymore.

"I don't hate ya no more, and it's not cause yer almost naked in front of me. I wouldn't let ya live here if I hated ya. And yes, I really, _really_ want this, as ya can see" I gesture towards my straining erection, making her blush. She slowly lets her arms down, revealing her huge globes in their entirety. My jaw drops, and my dick twitches. These are the boobs of my dreams! I go back to kissing her, pressing our chests close together. I feel her hands grab my boxers, and I smirk.

"So anxious, aren't we?" I said huskily, and grab the boxers she's wearing. Together, we pull them down, and I take in the sight of her naked body. Fucking _perfect_. I lay her down on the floor, and place myself at her entrance, which is surprisingly wet.

"I take it yer ready?" I ask, smirking again. She blushes and nods, and I push myself in slowly, rolling my eyes in pleasure. It feels fucking amazing. I'm stopped by a thin wall, and look at her with shock. She looks scared. I grab her hands, tangling our fingers together, and tear through her barrier, wincing at the sharp yelp she makes.

"I-it hurts" She whimpers, a tear sliding down her cheek. The old me would've enjoyed that, but the new me hates it.

"I'm sorry. I promise it will feel good soon. Just tell me when to move" I say gently, kissing her soft cheek. She takes her time, adjusting to my length, and then tells me to go. I slowly pull out, and then push back in, loving the sensation it gives me. I try to stay gentle, until she tells me to go faster. Then I pick up the pace until we're both moaning and panting.

"W-wait, don't you have a condom? I haven't taken birth control in forever, and I don't think you want a baby" She says nervously. That might be a good idea. I pull out and find my spare box of trojan, which I keep under the sink, and after putting one on I re-enter her. The pace keeps getting faster and faster, and she claws my back, making me moan a little louder. Is it really surprising that I like it rough? I don't think so. I don't know how long we go on like this, but it feels like hours, until I feel the end approaching. I kiss her eagerly, and feel her walls clench around me, which makes me finish with her. We lay on the floor, trying to catch our breath, feeling amazing and sweaty. Then she starts giggling.

"What's so funny?" I ask, feeling tired suddenly.

"We just had sex. I never thought in a million years that we would have sex and actually enjoy it" She giggles, and looks at me affectionately, something I'm not use to.

"Yeah, me either. It's weird, but I like it" I say back, pulling her closer. I'm cuddling with my enemy. Though, I guess I can't call her that anymore. Her brothers still my enemy. That's for sure.

"Me too. Do you remember when we first met? How much you hated me without even knowing my name?" She asks, making me think back all those years ago. I do remember it, perfectly. I was in first grade, and was playing on the playground with all the other kids. Then I see her, walking with her brother. I remember thinking _'she's so pretty'_ and I hated it. She confused me, and I don't like being confused. Then her brother gave me a dirty look, cause I was staring. I walked right up to him and pushed him. He called me a spoon, and she laughed. My hatred intensified. I pushed her, and she fell, but she didn't cry. She got back up and frowned at me, and then punched me in the face.

"Yeah, I remember that day alright. First time I ever got hit by a girl. Damn, I hated you so much. Even more when I learned you were older than me"

"You've hated me for what, ten years? I never even did anything to you"

"No, you just confused me and made me feel weird inside. I just didn't want to believe it was a crush" I say, and think back to every time I tried to fight her. I insulted her, pushed her, threw sand in her eyes, and yet she never cried or lost her temper. It always made me so mad. Whenever I saw her, I got pissed, because she made my heart speed up and I didn't know why. It was a crush, and when little boys like little girls, they act mean to them because they don't know what to do. However, when we got older, it became a sort of competition. I wanted to beat her, and show everyone who's strongest. But she always won, her and her brother, and I hated them more each time. I think that's why I'm so sexist. I wanted her to be weaker than me so bad, but she wouldn't. She still isn't. But I don't hate her anymore.

"You've had a crush on me for ten years?" She asks, staring at me wide eyed.

"Yeah, I guess I have" I shrug.

"Why didn't you say something?! I've liked you all this time and—" She stops herself, having realized what she just said, and I grin.

"Eh? Ya liked me too? Ta think, I never noticed. And, what about now? Do ya just like me now?"

"Nnoitra..I think I love you" She whispers, and I forget how to talk for a moment. She loves me? Is she serious?

"Ya..love me? How can ya love me after all the shit I've put ya through?"

"I think it's because you've been so nice, letting me stay here, and what we just did. It's hard to not love you"

"Well, I can't disagree with _that_," I smirk, and she punches me, "Ow! Damn..ya punch fuckin hard. I think I love ya more fer that though"

"You..you love me? Really?"

"Yeah, I do" I smile, and give her another kiss.

"Nnoi! Nelli! I'm hungry!" Nel yells, and we both sigh. Talk about cock block. We put our clothes back on, and step out of the bathroom. I don't think I've ever felt so happy. To think, my enemy is now my girlfriend, pretty much. It's fucking crazy. But I love it.

And I love _her_.

**A/N: Er ma gerd! I had to end this long long chapter already! This thing took on a life of it's own! I was not expecting a sex scene, but oh well. I think from this point on, it's gonna go back to GrimmIchi only. I've gotten the NnoiNel out of my system. Besides, this story is almost over. I'd say two more chapters tops. Ah, my thumbs, they are sore. I must take a break now! Remember to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: *Crosses fingers* Please be the last chapter! Please! I need a break from writing! My brain is officially mush, I can't even text now! Grr -.- I can almost guarantee this is the last chapter. Almost. I'm praying to glob that it is. No offense to the story or anything. I'm just super tired.**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 16**

**(Grimmjow's POV)**

I'm woken up by Ichigo's annoying fucking alarm clock, and don't even bother to hold back a groan. It's Monday, and we have school once again. It just started, and I'm already sick of it. Maybe if it didn't start so damn early, I would actually enjoy it. Then again, maybe not. The weekend went by too quick, even though yesterday was uneventful. Saturday was just weird, after dealing with the cops and making sure Nelliel and Nel are okay. I'm still not happy about her living with that bastard Nnoitra, but she seemed happy. I can't shake the feeling that something happened though. Something bad. Something also tells me that today is gonna suck, but that might just be because it's Monday.

With a sigh, I roll out of bed and stretch, and notice a certain strawberry is missing. He's either eating or in the shower, and I'm hoping it's the latter. I grab some clothes and make my way towards the bathroom, grinning like a maniac, and damn near giggle when I hear water running. Granted, it could be his dad or sisters, but I just have a feeling it's him. Shit..I really should check. But..but..oh fuck it, I'll just knock.

"Occupied!"

Ah, thank kami it's him. I open the door, and feel my nerves jump at the sight of his naked body blurred out by the glass. He didn't hear me sneak in, which only makes it better. After taking off my clothes, I slowly reach for the door, my heart beating faster each second, and then in one quick motion I practically rip it open, stepping in and shutting it. He jumps and screams, covering himself modestly. I can't help but laugh, completely forgetting why I came in here until he shoves me against the wall and I have a perfect view of his assets.

"Grimmjow you asshole! That wasn't funny! What the hell are you doing in here anyways?!" He yells, blushing a little.

"I'm here to fuck you, what else? Well, I also need a shower, but mainly to have shower sex. I hear it's fun" I reply with a smirk. He glares, but I can tell he wants to. How can I tell? He's hard as a rock, that's how. Che..this is gonna be fucking awesome.

* * *

"Dammit Grimm! We're gonna be late now!" Ichigo yells, running into the school. Turns out shower sex takes more time than I thought, and we had to hurry up and get ready afterwards. The first bell just rang and we're already at school, so I don't get why he's freaking out. I catch up to him and as the classroom gets closer, I stop him. He looks at me angrily, but then looks confused. I probably look really serious right now, but it's for a good reason.

"Um..listen, I'm still sorry about..you know..at Shinji's party..so, I wanna make it up to you" I say, and grab his hand. Some people give us weird looks, but I ignore it.

"I already forgave you though" He says, still confused.

"I know but..just let me do this, alright?"

"Well..okay but, what exactly is this?" He asks, and I shake my head and start walking into the classroom. His hand tightens around mine, figuring out what I'm about to do, and he tries to hold me back.

"Grimm, you don't have to do this!" He whispers, but I ignore him and step inside, preparing for the worst. My hands are sweaty, my hearts beating fast, and I'm probably blushing, but I try to ignore it. How would you feel if you were about to show a classroom of people that you were gay? And with your best friend? Maybe not everyone would be nervous, I know Ichigo isn't. Well, not as much as me. Some people gasp, some giggle, and some just stare in confusion or shock. I expected Nnoitra to say something crude, but he's surprisingly calm. I keep walking to my seat, and let go of Ichigo's hand. Everyones still staring, and I feel my eye twitch.

"What? Never seen a gay couple or somethin?" I growl, and they all spin back around. Well, it wasn't that bad. I notice Rukia give Ichigo a thumbs up, while Renji, Chad, Uryu, and all of our other friends gape like fishes. Orihime looks like she's about to kill herself, and Urahara looks..well..like Urahara. What the hell surprises this guy?!

"Grimmjow..thank you" Ichigo whispers, and I smile at him. It wasn't so bad. If anyone gives me shit, I'll still kick their ass. Being gay doesn't mean I'm suddenly a pussy. Not even close.

* * *

"Dude, when the hell did you turn gay?!" Renji yells, asking the question everyone else is wondering. I don't know if it was for me or Ichigo, but I answer anyways.

"Not too long ago, why?" Me and Ichigo both say, and Renji gapes again.

"Well...I mean...I dunno" He says lamely, and Rukia smacks him.

"You idiot! You should be happy for them!"

"Ow! I am happy, midget! Ya know, it's rude to abuse your boyfriend" Renji says, and I spit out the milk I was drinking.

"Oi, you were suppose to let me tell everyone!" Rukia says, smacking him again.

"You— you're together?! Since when?!" Ichigo asks, slapping my back to keep me from choking.

"Oh, I don't know, Friday? We sorta made out at the party and realized we like each other and..well..here we are" Renji explains, rubbing his arm where Rukia hit him.

"Well shit, congratulations!" I say, and the others give their approval. Nelliel runs up to me, squishing the air out of my lungs again. Nnoitra is right next to her, also giving a congratulations to Renji.

"Oh, Renji and Rukia are together? How cute! And what a coincidence, huh Nnoitra?" Nelliel turns to the bean pole, and I pause. What does she mean by coincidence?

"What coincidence, Nelliel?" Rukia asks.

"Well, me and Nnoitra are together now too!" She exclaims happily, and I once again spit out my milk.

"You're what?! You...you bastard! What did you do to her?! Did you drug her?! Oh kami, you probably raped her too! I'll kill you!" I scream, tackling him to the floor.

"Grimmjow! He didn't do anything! I mean, it wasn't rape! I gave consent!"

"Don't tell him that!" Nnoitra yells, but gets cut off as I strangle him. This son of a bitch defiled my sister! And somehow tricked her into liking it!

"Sorry! Grimmjow, get off! Don't hurt him! Grimmjow!" Nelliel somehow shoves me off and hugs that bastard protectively, which makes me angrier.

"How could you possibly want to be with that?!" I yell, pointing at him. She glares, and I shrink back despite myself.

"I do love him, and I need your approval" She says seriously, making me gulp and nod in approval. She then proceeds to crush me in another hug.

"Three new couples in one day? Well, I suppose I should make my announcement too. Me and Ulquiorra are now together as well" A nervous yet happy voice says, and I almost faint when I see Ulquiorra standing next to Orihime. Rukia is the first to squeal in happiness and hug her friend, and the others follow save for me and Ichigo, who merely stare in shock.

"Oh, Grimmy you don't look so good! You either Ichigo! Here, drink some water! There you go.. that's it.." Nelliel pours water down me and Ichigo's throat, trying to help us, but when I see Ulquiorra kiss Orihime, that water sprays back out. This day just keeps getting crazier.

* * *

"Well, today was...interesting" Ichigo says, flopping onto his bed.

"Che, we weren't even there all day! That damn nurse sent us home!" I say, fuming angrily.

"Well, that's what happens when you faint" Ichigo says back, seeming perfectly fine with everything. I can't say I'm upset to be out of school, but I can't just forget about Nelliel being with Nnoitra! And don't even get me started with Orihime and Ulquiorra.

"I know but...ugh. Too much information in one day" I sigh, joining Ichigo on his bed.

"I know what you mean" Ichigo replies, and we lay like that for a few minutes until my phone suddenly rings.

"Hello?" I say slowly, not recognizing the number.

"Hello, Grimmjow? I have good news. We've found your father. He was staying at a Mr. Sosuke Aizen's house, and we have both of them as well as your mother in our posession for questioning. You will need to attend a trial, along with your sisters, but we will let you know when that will be. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come see them?" A deep voiced cop says, and I feel my hand tighten until the phone creaks.

"No" I say angrily. Why should I go to a fucking trial? They deserve to go straight to jail and die.

"Okay then, have a nice day" He says, and I hang up.

"Who was that, Grimm?" Ichigo asks, and some of my anger vanishes.

"Cop. They found Gin and have him and Rangiku and Aizen in custody. Apparently there's a trial we have to go to eventually"

"Really? That's good! I mean, that they caught him"

"Che..yeah. I don't care right now. I just wanna sleep" I mumble, snuggling closer to Ichigo who merely chuckles. I really don't care. I mean, I'm positive he'll go to jail, Rangiku will probably go to rehab, and I'll stay with Ichigo. Nel and Nelliel are safe, and that's all that matters. What happens to them means nothing to me.

"Alright, let's go to sleep then" Ichigo mutters, already half asleep. I smile and feel myself drift off, the days events sinking into my brain and disappearing.

"Love you" I sigh

"Love you too, Grimm"

**A/N: AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! THE END! Kind of a shitty place to end this, but I'm out of ideas. Maybe someday in the future, there will be a sequel, but first I need to finish EVERYTHING. Thank you all for being awesome and reviewing, I love you all! This has been a Rainbow Ninja production!**


End file.
